


Towers by the Sea

by taffetaDirigible



Series: RTPKMN [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Full-On Third Base, Multi, Roosterteeth/Pokemon AU, Sexual Tension, hot makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having now earned three Gym badges, Michael heads towards the technologically advanced metropolis known to the region as the Redstone Towers. Meanwhile, wheels are turning within the mysterious organization called Team Rocket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I _never_ want to do that again.”

Michael laughed between gasps for breath, wiping sweat off his brow as he glanced over at Gavin’s pale, shaking form.

"Come on, it wasn’t that bad."

"Wasn’t that bad? You didn’t tell me it would be like _that_ , Michael!”

The giant bridged road connecting Goldboro to the Redstone Towers was a marvel of modern engineering. Wide and sturdy, it provided travelers and Trainers alike with a relatively straightforward path between the two destinations, so long as one didn’t mind the draft from the elevation-

Or the other people using it.

Officially known as Route 8, anyone from either of the two towns (or anyone training to travel the region) simply referred to it as “the bike road”.

Michael had warned Gavin that it was a path for experienced riders, that they’d have to stick together and look out for other impatient, aggressive travelers.

Gavin had expected to be on the lookout for oncoming traffic, or those coming up fast behind, wanting to pass.

Michael had failed to explain to Gavin that they would be subject to risk-taking Trainers who would come barreling towards them perpendicularly from the sides in an insane game of chicken to issue a challenge to battle.

The first time it had happened, Gavin nearly had a heart attack and almost lost his balance. He’d been riding close behind Michael, wondering just what exactly the advantage of Michael’s badge from the Goldboro Gym was supposed to be, when suddenly a mean looking Trainer came hurtling towards them, peddling hard with a mentally-unhinged grin.

" _Michael!_ " Gavin had yelled in panic, doing his best to pick up the pace and outrun the psycho. Instead of following suite, Michael had placed a foot down hard, skidding to a halt in a wide arc right in the middle of the busy, industrial roadway. Gavin had no choice but to stop as well, lest he get lost in the traffic.

" _Wanna battle?_ " the gruff trainer growled out, lifting his sunglasses with an arrogant smirk.

" _Are you mental? Here? That’s so dangerous!_ "

Michael then intervened, physically stepping between Gavin and the biker with an outstretched arm, pushing his jacket aside with his other hand to reveal the Pokeballs on his belt to his challenger.

The biker had gestured towards Gavin with his grin, sneering. " _What’s his fuckin’ problem?_ "

" _Lay off, he’s not from around here. I, however, will gladly kick your ass. Go, Dash!_ "

And so it had gone, the two of them darting from battle to battle, avoiding them when possible but for the most part at the mercy of the grueling path of the bike road and it’s motley population of thrill-seeking Trainers. Much to Gavin’s relief, the bike road was a gentle downward decline, but his legs still burned with effort, made worse by the nerves of traversing it.

Only once had they encountered a Trainer that Michael didn’t think he could defeat, and that was when he’d flashed his Gold Nugget badge, earning a nod of respect from the Trainer, who had stepped aside to let them pass without incident. Afterwards they’d been allowed to rest at a waystation along the side of the road normally reserved for League Officials or the police. It took several hours to cross the bridged bike road, and Michael had been able to feel the gratitude radiating off of Gavin when he realized they would be allowed to take a break thanks to the badge.

Now they both stood panting and sweating, but on actual dirt ground, away from the competitive, hectic chaos of the bike road. Gavin leaned back hard against a tree for support, worried that his shaking knees would give out on him and wanting to make sure he at least wouldn’t make an ass of himself and fall over.

"You still could have warned me," Gavin muttered as his breathing slowly came under control. It had easily been the most physically demanding thing he’d done since deciding to accompany Michael on his journey.

Michael slowly sank to his knees, then plopped the rest of the way to the ground a few feet from Gavin’s tree, rolling his neck hard to the side to try and ease the ache out of it. “I really didn’t think it would be _that_ fucking nuts. I knew there would be Trainers and I knew we’d have to move fast but-” he couldn’t help but laugh a little, at the absurdity of it all. “Holy fucking _shit_ that was a rush.”

Gavin just rolled his eyes. “You sound like you actually enjoyed it.”

Michael shrugged and waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously in Gavin’s direction. “Maybe I like it a little rough.”

Not intending it to sound quite so suggestive, Michael might have blushed at the innuendo if he weren’t enjoying watching Gavin react so much. Gavin coughed a bit as his cheeks colored, glancing to the side and digging through his pack for something to distract himself with. “So, ah, how long until we’re at the Towers?”

Michael sighed, the subject sobering him and bringing him back to the present and out of the gutter of his own mind.

"About three days. We’ll get there on the third, so two nights of camping."

Gavin’s smile slipped and Michael could feel the guilt creeping into his veins. He was about to attempt to say something encouraging when Gavin started to laugh a little, looking up to meet Michael’s eyes with a rueful expression.

"Well at least it’s not raining, yeah?"

Michael’s spirits lightened as he returned the smile. “Yeah. And at least we’re not gonna be getting robbed in a cave again.”

"No caves on the way to the Towers?"

"No caves. Promise."

Gavin’s heart warmed at the look on Michael face, the two of them sharing an affectionate smile. Gavin thought back to those first few nights on the road leaving Cobbleton, cutting through the thick forest, camping in the downpours, longing for a chance to actually sleep under the stars with his back on the dry grass. Suddenly a few nights of camping on the way to the next town didn’t sound so bad.

That evening, as they made their camp and shared a meal by a warm fire, Gavin let out a soft, content sigh.

"You know, _this_ is what I pictured in my head back in Cobbleton when I imagined what it would be like to travel with you. Before,” Gavin smiled as his face grew hot, glad for the dim light, "Before I thought I'd be going with you."

Michael lifted his stick from the fire, taking a bite from the hot dog now properly burnt to his liking. “What, the bike road?”

Gavin gave his shoulder a playful smack. “No you idiot, the camping. The dry, _normal_ camping. With a nice breeze and a fire and the open sky. _This_ is what the road to the Obsidian Plateau sounds like in books and stories.”

"It is pretty rad," Michael agreed, stabbing another hot dog with the end of the pointy stick he’s appropriated as a dual cooking device/eating utensil. "If it was this cushy all the time though, everyone would do it. Then pulling it off wouldn’t mean anything."

Gavin thought about that for a moment in silence. He didn’t care for his hot dogs to come out anywhere nearly as singed as Michael’s, and was paying far more attention to how long his own stick had been in the fire. “I guess you’re right. I suppose if you want to camp in nice conditions, you can just stay in the one spot and do it there to your heart’s content.”

"And this _is_ a particularly dank-ass place to set up camp. I imagine it’s part of the reason so many people live in Redstone Towers. It’s probably one of the most beautiful areas in the region.”

"I’m really excited, Michael."

Michael had to glance up at Gavin’s face from the sincerity in his voice, a little surprised by it. He couldn’t make out all the details just by firelight, but the look on his face made Michael’s heart catch.

"I mean it, Michael. This whole adventure has been-" he spread his hands and laughed softly, struggling to find the words. "It’s been, well, fantastic. And the Redstone Towers sound _amazing_. I really can’t wait to get there.”

Both of them had finished eating at that point.

Without saying another word, Michael calmly rose up from his spot to walk over to Gavin. Gavin only had a moment to blink and wonder what was going on before Michael was kissing him earnestly and pushing him back onto the grass, chuckling low in his throat at the sound of Gavin’s surprised gasp.

When Michael started to work his mouth down the column of Gavin’s neck, Gavin’s eyes opened wide, desperate for air.

Then he saw the star-speckled night’s sky stretching endlessly above him, humbling him, and he found he couldn’t breathe. _It’s too perfect_ , he thought helplessly, struck motionless by the beauty of his surroundings, the oneness he felt with nature and the universe at that moment, all augmented by the very centralized, carnal ache that had formed between his legs. He couldn’t remember a time in his life he’s ever felt so in awe of the world around him. Or for that matter, the last time he’d been so turned on.

He didn’t stand a chance, surrendering without struggle to the pleasures of his body, wrapping his arms around Michael, arching up as Michael’s ground their hips together through their clothing. Gavin grabbed at Michael’s shirt and vest, getting a grip on whatever he could to bring them closer, to get more friction, to push himself closer to the edge. Michael’s breath was ragged against his neck. Both of them were still tense and on-edge from the perils of the bike road. It made sense that both would be equally desperate for the release of stress.

Michael was gone to the world, every muscle on his body tensing as he moved, one hand braced on the ground while the other worked up under Gavin’s lower back, holding them together at the waist, moaning softly against Gavin’s ear. Having heard him at the height of anger before, Gavin found himself surprised that Michael wasn’t louder now that they were alone. There was no mistaking the intensity however, and that intensity was a huge part of the effect Michael seemed to have on Gavin’s libido and sanity.

"Micheal-" Gavin breathed out, his body shaking as he came, pinned down by Michael’s weight and unable to do anything but lay there and climax. Michael apparently noticed, groaning emphatically as his hips rolled forward, turning his head to the side and biting down hard on his own forearm, presumably to keep from screaming. Michael’s earlier words about liking it rough earned Gavin one more jolt of pleasure as he watched Michael sink his teeth down.

Michael had the decency to shift the majority of his weight off of Gavin’s smaller frame, rolling over onto his back with a grunt, panting with exhaustion for the second time in one day.

Gavin blinked, hard, trying to clear his vision as he watched the stars swirl above him. “I guess we needed that,” he observed with a smirk, letting out a deep breath.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed.

"We still haven’t set up the tent," Gavin finally said, his voice laced with weariness.

"I say fuck it. I was just gonna roll out the sleeping bags, it’s a nice enough night."

"Yeah," Gavin replied with a smile. "It is, huh?"

 

Nothing could have prepared Gavin for the sight of the Redstone Towers skyline as they passed over the final hilly rise, mid-afternoon on their third day of travel from Goldboro.

It was nice to be arriving at a city neither soaked to the bone from the Iron Springs rains nor at the moral low-point they’d both been at crawling into Goldboro.

"You ever seen a skyscraper before?" Michael already knew the answer, but he was enjoying himself far too much to care. He loved the way Gavin’s eyes would get wide whenever he saw something exciting and new. One of the perks of this journey was getting to see it all the time.

Gavin shook his head as expected and Michael drank his expression in like a fine wine.

Michael indulged in the view (both of them) for another few moments before kicking back up into the ready position on his bike. “Come on, we’re almost there!”

 

Gavin had assumed that this city would be _similar_ to what he’d seen so far, just bigger.

He made a mental note to stop assuming things when around Michael Jones.

The city certainly lived up to it’s name. Every single building was a literal tower that stretched far too high into the air for Gavin’s liking. There simply _weren’t_ small buildings. No houses, no little shops, nothing but skyscraper after skyscraper, many interconnected with sealed walkways that spread across his line of sight when he looked upwards, obscuring his vision of the tops of the buildings with their spiderweb-like network. How anyone could manage to find their way around a place like like was utterly beyond him. It didn’t even look like a town at all-

"Come on," Michael urged for the thousandth time that day, grabbing Gavin by the elbow and pulling him along the bustling streets. For all the impressive architecture above them, there was a surprising amount of foot traffic on the street level. It was difficult to tell what any given person was up to. Some had grocery bags, some looked to have been casual shopping. There were families, couples, old folks, groups of young children and lots and _lots_ of Trainers.

"How the _hell_ are we ever going to find _anything_ here?” Gavin hissed against Michael’s ear.

"There are directories. It’ll start to make sense once you get used to it. I imagine we’ll probably be spending more time here then we did at the other towns."

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Oh, so _you_ know your way around already then?”

"Well no," Michael admitted defensively. "But I know where I’m going. The Official back at the city limits said I was expected, told me which building our Inn is in.”

"There are buildings inside buildings here?"

"Well _no_ ,” Michael sighed. “But there are businesses in the towers. Once we’re settled into our room we can find a directory both for our building and a map of the city and all the tower walkways. You’ll see, come along now, country boy.” Michael grinned back over his shoulder as he spotted the cross-street the Official to told him to look for, picking up his pace when he saw their destination in sight.

"Michael, wait up!"

"Chill out, I’m not gonna leave you behind."

They both locked their bikes into place at the rack outside their multi-storied building, which, like all the others they’d passed so far was indeed made out of some sort of durable, smooth, red-colored stone, true to the name. The double doors opened automatically as Michael approached them, Gavin quick on his heels, suddenly finding themselves in a well lit, almost clinically clean lobby area with a high ceiling, several elevator doors on the far side of the large interior room, and escalators taking up the center of the area. People were bustling around inside, though not quite as densely and overwhelming as they were outside, to Gavin’s open and Michael’s private relief.

Although they were both looking around in every direction, Gavin was merely trying to take it all in. Michael on the other hand knew exactly what he was looking for, his focusing narrowing in when he saw it, giving Gavin a quick tug to follow along.

They were headed to one of the many desks with employees seated behind them. _Not League Officials_ , Gavin noted, trying to piece together in his mind what exactly this crazy place was.

The young man behind the desk smiled pleasantly at the two of them. “Hello, how may I help you?”

Michael cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, hi. I was told there was an Inn for Trainers in this building?”

"On the sixteenth floor and up, yes sir. I trust you have a reservation?"

"Ah," Michael frowned. "Well- I don’t think so, I didn’t think I’d have to, this place is so big-"

"What’s your name sir?"

"Michael Jones," he replied, wondering how much his reputation was worth in a huge place like Redstone Towers. _Probably not much_ … Already he tried to think of another plan if they were to be turned away. Surely there was some kind of rooming accommodations in another building-

The employee’s expression only changed for a moment, flickering with surprise before settling back into neutral professionalism. “Well Trainer Michael, you don’t have a reservation under your own name but apparently you do have a message left for you by the city’s Gym Leader, and the directions to make an exception for you should you arrive without one. It appears you were expected.”

"I’m sorry for all the trouble, the League Official back at the city limits told me to come here-"

The employee held up a kind hand, staving off his explanation. “No worries, your accommodations will be taken care of. Seeing as how you are here with the blessing of the Gym Leader, it would be poor form to turn you away. I’ll go ahead and book a room for you and your, ah, traveling companion.”

From the tone of his voice, one that Michael was now easily able to recognize, this desk guy obviously knew who he was- and had heard at least an inkling of who Gavin was as well.

Michael spared a glance over at Gavin as the keyboard clacked away. Gavin gave him a shaky grin.

"How many nights do you plan to stay here at the Redstone Towers?"

"Oh, um, I’m not really sure."

"Well no worries. Such is often the case with Trainers, especially those touring the region. Simply let us know when you plan to check out and we’ll take it from there. Here are you room keys-"

Michael pocketed the plastic cards in his pocket, hoisting his pack up higher onto his shoulder.

"And here is your message from the Gym Leader. Unopened, I assure you."

Michael gave the desk employee a nod of thanks and a polite smile as he took the offered envelope and tucked it into his bag.

"Sixteenth floor right?"

"That’s correct. I’d suggest you take the elevator on the far left."

Michael gave a nod to Gavin, who was all too ready to settle into a small, private space.

 

"I think there’s been a mistake."

Michael stood at the threshold of their room, all the color draining from his face as he looked into the interior.

"What? Michael what’s wrong?"

Gavin, behind him, was blocked from the view, standing up on the tips of his toes to try and see.

Michael took a few steps in, numb, wishing he could somehow disappear entirely from the situation.

Gavin followed directly behind him, eager and curious to see what the problem was.

"This room- ah-" 

Michael couldn’t even speak.

Gavin blinked when he could finally get around Michael, flicking the rest of the lights on, his eyes going wide.

"There’s only one bed-" Gavin’s voice trailed off. Michael could feel the back of his neck going hot.

"Yeah, there’s not _just_ only one bed, this is a fucking honeymoon suite or something.”

Indeed, the one huge bed in the room was bigger and more ridiculously decadent than anything Michael had seen in his life. It had four ceiling-high posts, a massive headboard and a _canopy_. More pillows than a lounge room for concubines. The two Inns they’d stayed at in Iron Springs and Goldboro respectively had been clean, dry, and warm but also highly utilitarian. Unadorned, relatively small, serving their purpose well without the need for glitz and glam. But _this_ -

"Whoa, check out the _bathroom!_ "

Michael hadn’t noticed that Gavin had darted off to explore until he heard his voice echo from behind him.

"Michael we’ve got a _jacuzzi!_ ”

Michael frowned, wiping his palm over his face. Trust Gavin to be _pleased_ by all this. With a sigh he set his pack down, slowly walking forward to further examine the situation they’d found themselves in. There were beautiful paintings on the wall, probably the nicest television Michael had ever seen, a small kitchen area, and a well-furnished serving counter with an ice bucket already holding a-

"Michael! Is that _champagne?_ ”

Michael jumped a little as Gavin appeared directly behind him, snooping over his shoulder at the ornate silver ice vessel containing a rather large bottle of sparkling wine, reaching for it enthusiastically before Michael grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey! Hold on, don’t you go opening that, that’s not ours. I don’t even wanna _think_ about how much it costs. Gavin, I don’t think this is our room, I need to call down to the desk.”

Gavin gave Michael a sarcastic pout but didn’t push the issue, sitting down in one of the several plush, comfortable chairs to open and dig through his pack.

Michael waved his hand as he held the room’s phone up to his ear, dialing down to the service desk . “And don’t go unpacking! Hello, yes? This is Michael Jones, I just checked into room 70B on the sixteenth floor and I believe there’s been a mistake. This room is, ah-” he hesitated, wincing. “It’s _really_ nice, it’s too nice, and honestly we’re just here to challenge the Gym Leader- oh- what? She did? Still though, there’s really no need, this could all go to someone else- Really? Well- okay. No, I understand. I appreciate your help, thank you. Yes, thank you.”

He looked up to see Gavin staring at him with a look that radiated curiosity.

Michael sighed.

"Apparently this _is_ our room. And the champagne is on the house. The Gym Leader is apparently picking up our tab.”

Michael sat down hard on the bed, or as hard as he could anyways, given it’s massive, cushy nature.

Gavin rose to join him, hesitated, smiled, then made a running leap for the bed, landing squarely on his shoulder right in the middle with an excited yelp. Michael expected to be thrown from the mattress from the impact, but barely moved. He realized with a growing appreciation that he could probably sleep like a corpse in such a bed.

The room was starting to grow on him.

"Ahhh, Michael, this is _wonderful!_ It’s like we’re on holiday!”

Despite himself, Michael smiled a little and hid his pleased blush behind his hand.

"So what’s going _on_ , Michael? Who is this Gym Leader? Why are they picking up our room bill? How do you know them? Why the royal treatment?”

Before responding, Michael reached down into his bag for the letter the desk clerk had handed him earlier, tearing it open and unfolding the piece of paper inside.

_Hey asshole. Hit me up once you get settled in. We have a lot to catch up on before I kick your ass._

_-Tuggey_

Michael smiled fondly down at the note.

"Gym Leader Lindsay and I went to the Academy together." His words were slow, thick with memory that was equally laced with pain and pleasure. "She was in her final year when I was in my second. After Ray basically ditched me, she became my friend." He sighed. "She was basically my _only_ friend."

For a moment Michael let the memories wash over him. The anger and pain at Ray’s perceived betrayal that for weeks was all he knew. Not even Geoff had been able to shake him out of it. Then he remembered the day she’d found him crying in the stairwell and had let him sob it out on her shoulder. Her warmth and kindness and friendship that had helped him pick up the pieces of his dignity and confidence, help him find his inspiration again.

And then, just as quickly as she’d entered his life, she left.

"She graduated early after already being way ahead of me even though we’re about the same age. She apprenticed as a Senior Trainer at the Redstone Towers Gym, knowing that the old Gym Leader was planning to retire. She’s smart, she’s ambitious as hell. She’s everything a Trainer should be."

It didn’t surprise Michael at all that an overwhelming metropolis such as the Towers had appealed to a Trainer like Lindsay. She thrived in adversity and breathed challenge.

Michael’s fond memories suddenly turned bleak as some pieces came together in his mind.

"Fuck, dude, I’m gonna need to train my _ass_ off. She is _not_ gonna go easy on me.”

Gavin laughed.

"She’s good, yeah?"

Michael groaned.

"She’s more than good. I don’t know if I’m ready for this."

"That’s what I’m here for, remember? In a giant place like there, there’s gotta be _loads_ of great resources. We’re gonna get you in top shape, Michael Jones.”

Michael smiled, setting Lindsay’s note down on the bedside table.

"She wants me to contact her. Ah, well- would it bother you if I went and met with her? It might be League business, I have no idea what she wants to talk about."

Gavin didn’t seem the least bit bothered, already back to unpacking now that the mystery of the room had been solved. “Go for it, I want to get settled in and find one of those directories you were talking about, see if there’s anything interesting in our building on another floor. Then-” he paused, sat up straight, his eyes wide as though he’d just had an epiphany. “Then, I’m going to take a _bath in the jacuzzi_.”

Michael laughed and shook his head, rising up and stretching.

"Right then. I guess I’ll give her a call."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael cleared his throat before knocking. This would be the first time he’d entered a Gym Leader’s office before winning- or even competing for that matter.  
  
But this was a unique situation.  
  
Lindsay’s office was in one of the buildings near the farthest end of town, one story below the floor holding the Gym, also inside the building. It was a unique structure in town, the only tower under direct control of the League.  
  
Michael was still skeptical about how a Gym could actually exist in such a place, but figured he’d get his answers soon enough.  
  
First there were others matters to see to.  
  
He managed not the flinch when the door creaked open without warning.  
  
A tall, stoic looking older man in a League Official’s uniform appeared, nose in the air and frowning.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Michael did his best not to scowl, remembering whose office he was at.  
  
"I’m Michael Jones. I’m here to see Gym Leader Lindsay."  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"I just spoke to her over my Gear, like, half an hour ago. She said she wanted to see me."  
  
"But you don’t have an appointment?"  
  
Michael ground his teeth.  
  
"She _just_ asked me to come to her office, so I would assume that I do,” he said slowly through his clenched jaw.  
  
The older man stared at Michael in silence, for a beat or two, letting it draw out just to the point where Michael was on the verge of screaming before turning on his heel and closing the door in his face.  
  
” _Hey!_ " Michael yelled, pounding his fist on the closed door. "Hey you can’t just fucking do that get back here! _Do you know who I am?_ ”  
  
Before Michael had the chance to belt out any more obscenities, the door opened once more, accompanied by rich, feminine laughter.  
  
"That’s all I wanted to hear," Lindsay managed to get out amidst the hearty laughs that were knocking the breath out of her lungs. "Oh my god you _actually said_ ‘do you know who I am?’” The tone of her voice took on a sarcastic, mocking tone as she repeated Michael’s words, crossing her eyes and dropping the pitch of her voice.  
  
"That’s not funny." Michael folded his arms across his chest, determined not to smile.  
  
"Sorry to fuck with ya, I really just wanted to see what you would do. Come on in. And don’t scowl at Mortimer, I told him to do that."  
  
As Michael followed Lindsay into the office at her invitation, he couldn’t help but shoot a nasty glance in “Mortimer’s” direction despite Lindsay’s instructions. The older League employee didn’t have the same sort of sneer that he’d worn moments ago, but the amused smirk on his face didn’t sooth Michael’s ruffled feathers whatsoever.  
  
Lindsay’s office was easily the most impressive he’d seen so far, even counting Ali’s floor to ceiling aquariums, albeit in a subtle, refined way. As Michael looked around, he nodded to himself with approval, impressed at her choice in design. Two of the four walls were mostly window, offering a truly staggering view of the Redstone Towers skyline in one direction and the coast along the Great Sea from the other. From the direction that Michael and Gavin had entered the city, the coast hadn’t even been visible past the massive skyline. It was no wonder that such panoramas were reserved for the likes of Gym Leaders.  
  
The rest of the office held bookshelves, rows and rows of them, mostly containing actual books but also odds and ends from all over the region. Folk art from Cobbleton. Stone carvings from Goldboro. Gorgeous watercolor paintings from the artists of Iron Springs. He saw her degree from the Academy framed behind her carved blackwood desk. Before the desk was a row of solid wooden chairs set up in a semi-circle. It looked like the office of an executive, an office for someone who was no stranger to holding audience and commanding attention.  
  
"Something to drink?" Lindsay asked as she took a seat in one of the high-backed, comfortable armchairs near the large windows, notably _not_ sitting behind her desk, a silent indicator that this meeting was informal.  
  
Michael tentatively sat down in the chair closest from her’s, his eyes lowering to the little wooden table between them with the two empty stemmed glasses. He glanced up to see Mortimer already reaching for a carafe of ambiguous red liquid from a serving table on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Are you offering me _wine?_ ”  
  
"It’s my favorite red. I guess you could say I have a soft spot for red things."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
He tried not to frown too hard when Mortimer approached them and poured them each a glass. Lindsay picked hers up immediately and took a sip after giving the glass a delicate sniff, smiling in satisfaction as the taste hit her tongue.  
  
Skeptical but game, Michael lifted his own glass with a frown, staring at it up close for a moment before closing his eyes and taking what was probably way too big of a first swig.  
  
He choked, but managed not to spit it out all over Lindsay’s lush, cream-colored carpet.  
  
Lindsay smiled like a cheshire cat but didn’t comment, instead, glancing over her shoulder to give Mortimer a polite wave of dismissal. With a solemn nod, he exited through a door that led to some other room than the hallway Michael had entered from.  
  
Once he was gone, Michael felt comfortable enough to stick his tongue out in distaste over the flavor of the wine.  
  
"Blech, you _like_ this stuff?”  
  
"It’s an acquired taste."  
  
"Fucking hell, look at you. Miss fancy-pants in the big city, drinking froo-froo wine. Did you start doing that before or after you got a fucking _butler_.”  
  
Lindsay’s grin stretched wider. “Mortimer is not a butler, Michael. He’s my aide. I don’t know if you’ve figured it out by now, but I’m kind of a big deal around here.”  
  
A few seconds of silence lingered before both of them burst out into helpless laughter, Lindsay doubling over at the waist, Michael gasping for breath and wiping tears from his eyes. As soon as one of them would start to get it under control they’d make eye contact and set each other off all over again, until finally Michael collapsed to the floor out of his chair.  
  
"Okay, okay, stop I can’t fucking breathe- My fucking _ribs-_ ”  
  
Lindsay pulled herself together enough to rise and offer Michael a hand, helping him up first into a sitting position and then to his feet. When their eyes met they simultaneously reached for each other and finally hugged like the reunion it really was.  
  
"God I’ve missed you," Michael grinned, giving Lindsay a hearty slap on the back, shoulders going slack as the last of the hysterics left him.  
  
"It’s been too long. What, two years? Three?"  
  
"Not that long. I visited you once, remember?"  
  
They broke apart to once again sit down in the comfortable chairs. Lindsay took another sip of wine, murmuring out an affirmative as she drank.  
  
"Ah, that’s right. Right after I took over, wasn’t it? During your summer break?"  
  
Michael nodded, giving his glass another dubious sniff, taking a second and much more cautious taste. He let the bitter essence of aged fruit pass over his tongue, deciding that, like coffee, it wasn’t quite so toxic as an initial experience might lead one to believe. It wasn’t necessarily _delicious,_ but it also wasn’t _awful-_  
  
"I think so, yeah. Geoff brought us for training."  
  
Lindsay, knowing what she did about Michael, didn’t need to ask who “us” entailed. Unless Michael specifically brought it up, she knew better than to ask questions about Ray.  
  
"That’s right," she nodded. "And now you’re back, no longer under the Professor’s wing but out on your own, making a name for yourself, tearing shit up Michael Jones style."  
  
Anyone else and Michael might have suspected sarcasm, but coming from Lindsay his heart simply swelled with pride. He’d never admit it in so many words, but Lindsay’s respect and approval meant the world to him.  
  
In an attempt to mask the pleasure in his voice, he took another sip of wine, grimaced genuinely, and gingerly set his glass town as he attempted to changed the subject.  
  
"So what the hell do you need an aide for, anyways?"  
  
"There’s a surprising amount of paperwork that goes into being a Gym Leader, especially in a city this big. I suppose a more appropriate question might be though, what the hell are _you_ doing traveling the region with a Pokemon breeder?”  
  
Michael choked, snorted, and once again almost shot wine out of his nose all over Lindsay’s nice, expensive office.  
  
She started laughing again as he spurted and attempted to regain composure.  
  
"Sorry, I didn’t think you’d react like that."  
  
"Is that _all_ the League ever fucking talks about? Me and my personal life?” Michael’s temper flared as he voiced the words that he’d been longing to say to every previous Gym Leader who’d given him a knowing smirk and a suggestive raise of the eyebrow. “It’s not even a big deal to travel with someone when you’re making the League circuit. Dammit, we both _learned that_ at the Academy, what fucking _gives_ when it comes to me and Gavin?”  
  
Lindsay’s smug grin didn’t waver.  
  
"You _knew_ I was going to bring it up.”  
  
"Everyone else fucking has," Michael muttered, slouching down in his chair and folding his arms in a sulk.  
  
” _And,_ " Lindsay went on, letting out a breath and leaning forward. "I figure I might be the one person in the entire League who has a chance to get a truthful answer out of you. You know I’d never tell anyone. But I’m human, I keep in regular contact with the other Gym Leaders, I know what they know and the curiosity is eating me _alive_ Michael.” Her eyes flashed with mischief. “What is actually the deal here.”  
  
"I-" Michael was caught enough off guard that he actually answered her, staring down at the floor with wide eyes. "I don’t really know."  
  
” _Liar-_ ”  
  
"I mean it!" Michael shot her a quick glance full of all the pent up emotions he’d been shoving down and only very recently letting out in short, make-out fueled bursts. "I really- I really don’t know exactly."  
  
"I never figured you’d be into guys-"  
  
"I’m not! I mean-" Michael flushed hot, burying his face in his hands. "Not guys, plural, I guess."  
  
The predatory smile left Lindsay’s face, softening at the sight of Michael’s internal struggle. “Just him?”  
  
Michael nodded into his palms.  
  
"Oh, Michael-" Lindsay rose up from her chair to kneel in front of Michael, sinking down to her knees and taking his wrists into her grip, gently prying them away from his face. "Michael it’s okay. I’m your friend. And I bet you’ve been dying to talk about this with someone whose not gonna blab it to the whole world."  
  
The look in Michael’s eyes was one of pure gratitude.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
  
  
Half an hour or so later and Michael had given Lindsay the full story about how he’d met Gavin after embarrassing himself at Ryan’s Gym. He told her about the kindness of Gavin’s grandparents and how they’d given Gavin their blessing to join him. He told her about how Gym Leader Ryan had been the one to suggest their partnership, and that Michael had already been considering it himself. He told her about camping in the rain and wrestling on Michael’s bed and Team Rocket in the cave. He told her about how Gavin had completely trounced Ray in battle.  
  
Then, as his skin burned hot at the back of his neck, he told her about kissing him. About the growing affection, the need to protect, and yet the ability to trust Gavin to hold up his end of responsibilities.  
  
And Lindsay had listened, like the good friend she was and always had been to Michael; silent and with a patient smile on her face.  
  
Only after he finished pouring his heart out and she could sense the weight lifting off his shoulders did she speak, after the burden he’d carried of telling no one amidst a sea of prying curiosity was gone and he was finally able to share with someone he could trust to keep his secrets.  
  
"So. Have ya fucked him yet?"  
  
Michael bristled all over again, shooting Lindsay a glare that could melt ice.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Ah, so he fucks _you_ then?”  
  
"We haven’t fucked!"  
  
"Well surely you’ve done _something-_ ”  
  
"You’re supposed to be taking me seriously!"  
  
The evil smirk was back. “Come on, Michael. You know damn well that this is my version of serious. So seriously. Dish. What _have_ you guys done?”  
  
” _Why_ do you need to know all this?”  
  
"I’m gonna give you advice! I need to know what I’m dealing with."  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around his chest, focusing on a small statue on one of the little tables Lindsay had around the office, all displaying interesting items. “This is so fucking awkward. _Dammit_ Lindsay, you’re a _Gym Leader!_ I came to this fucking city to challenge you for a badge, not for getting goddamn sex tips!”  
  
"Bite not the hand that feeds, Michael."  
  
"I don’t think that saying works for this situation-"  
  
"Have you guys touched dicks yet?"  
  
” _Dammit Lindsay!_ ”  
  
"I’m just asking the questions everyone else is too afraid to ask," Lindsay retorted with a cruel giggle.  
  
"So you’re saying _everyone_ wants to know if Gavin and I have _touched dicks-_ ”  
  
Lindsay bit her bottom lip as she touched two of her fingertips together and waggled her eyebrows inquisitively.  
  
” _We haven’t touched dicks!_ " Michael shouted, his face red, remembering too late that Lindsay’s aide was only one room away, all the puff and anger deflating out of him with a sigh of defeat. "We just kind of- dry hump- or something- I dunno, I’ve never done this sort of thing before."  
  
Lindsay didn’t say anything, but her eyes were wide and her tight lipped smile made her face look like it was about to explode.  
  
"And maybe I gave him a blow job the night before we left Goldboro, but that’s it. Okay! Are you happy? Is that what you fucking wanted? Yes, I sucked his dick. This is apparently the most important news in the entire fucking region, Michael Jones gave head. Oh and he might have won some Gym badges or some shit, but who cares about _that,_ right?”  
  
"Oh Michael," Lindsay sighed, taking another generous sip of her glass of wine, finishing it off. "Look, if it makes you feel better, no one is actually asking about the details of your sex life. Everyone just wants to know if you guys cuddle and hold hands and shit. It’s cute. It’s fluffy gossip, it’s something people can distract themselves with, and you’re enough at a household name at this point that people give a shit about what do you. When you were at the Academy everyone knew you were a hothead and now you’ve got this sweet little boyfriend. _That’s_ what everyone is so curious about. _I’m_ the one whose all hung up on whether or not you’ve touched butts.”  
  
"I don’t think he’s my boyfriend," Michael mumbled, somehow blushing even hotter at the mention of the word. "I mean, we haven’t talked about it. Like, at all. Not really. It’s mostly League stuff and then something will happen and we’ll just- I dunno. Grab at each other. I don’t even really know if he’s-" Michael struggled to find the words expressing his deepest fears about  the situation. "It might just be stress relief for him. I don’t fucking know."  
  
Lindsay’s eyes held Michael’s to hers like a tractor beam, giving him that intense, knowing little smile she did whenever he needed something pointed out to him that he already knew but wouldn’t admit. “I don’t think he’d be matching your pace on a damn journey to the _Obsidian Plateau_ if you were just “stress relief”, Michael. Give him some credit.”  
  
"You haven’t even met him," Michael breathed, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach her words gave him.  
  
"Well," Lindsay said matter-of-factly, her own glass of wine now empty and reaching for Michael’s, which was still almost full. "It sounds like you and him have some talking to do. And I happen to know that you’re staying in a gorgeous, luxurious room tonight, which should paint a nice backdrop for such an intimate conversation."  
  
"You’re an absolute _witch_ for that, by the way.”  
  
She smiled mischievously. “I only wish I could have seen the look on your face.”  
  
Michael could feel muscles relax that had been tense for so long now he’d forgotten what it felt like to have them loose. The conversation with Lindsay had been exactly what he’d needed. And she’d known it, somehow, damn her, she’d known it. _But then,_ he thought with a content sigh. _She’s always had a knack for that kind of shit._  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly, his expression open and full of relief. "For everything. I really- this has been really nice. Gavin’s great to be around, but I can’t talk to him about, well, you know. Him."  
  
Lindsay nodded in understanding, all the mockery gone from her smile. “I was so happy for you when I heard you were starting your journey. But when the rumors started going around that you’d gone and gotten yourself a bo- traveling companion,” she quickly amended. “Well like I said, I’ve been dying to talk to you.”  
  
Michael rose with a groan, stretching his lower back, pressing his palms into it and craning his neck around. He hadn’t realized how much time he’d spent in her office. It had been well over an hour. He hadn’t told Gavin he was coming back at any specific time, but he knew he shouldn’t stay out too much later.  
  
 _And I need to talk to him before I loose the nerve._  
  
"Wait Michael. There’s something else I want to talk to you about."  
  
Something about the tone of Lindsay’s voice made Michael freeze mid stretch and turn around, slowly sitting back down and leaning forward with a building sense of dread.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well-" For the first time since Michael had entered her office, Lindsay looked distracted. Bothered, even. "I wasn’t going to say anything since you’re only going to be in town for a few days. But when you told me about what happened at Mt. Flint with Team Rocket-"  
  
Michael’s pulse quickened, his nerves instantly on edge.  
  
"They have a presence here, Michael. A _big_ presence. Not their Headquarters, but they have a broadcast tower somewhere on the east side of town. They put their damned message out there on their own frequency, and since they own it there’s nothing the League can do. It’s nowhere near where you’re staying, I made sure of that. But they’re here, Michael. And like I said, you’re a household name now. If you managed to weasel out of their grasp once already, don’t think they won’t try for you again. Please be careful out there.”  
  
Michael made a rude noise, trying to shrug off the feeling that the mention of Team Rocket gave him. “I’m not particularly impressed with them. I feel that the rumors about their abilities have been greatly exaggerated.”  
  
"I mean it, Michael," Lindsay persisted with an intensity that caught him off guard. "Their leader is bad fucking news. He’s plotting something and no one is really sure what yet. But all the highest ranking members of the League are keeping as close an eye as they can on those pricks."  
  
"What’s so bad about their leader?"  
  
Lindsay’s eyes glanced to the closed door that Mortimer had exited from. She shifted the pitch of her voice lower. “Not many people know. But he used to be part of the League. _High up_ in the League.”  
  
Michael’s blood felt like ice in his veins. “How high up?”  
  
Lindsay let out a nervous breath, hesitating before answering. “I don’t even know if I’m supposed to officially know this. But years before you or I were at the Academy… he was part of the Elite Four.”  
  
Michael’s breath hissed out of his lungs from between clenched teeth.  
  
"He left the _Elite Four_ to join Team _fucking_ Rocket?”  
  
"He’s dangerous," Lindsay persisted. "He _knows_ things, Michael. Things no one at the godforsaken organization should. League secrets. So _please_ , Michael. Just stay away from them. Team Rocket is being dealt with, quietly, from within the League. You don’t need to get involved.”  
  
"I already am," he replied quietly, but at the pleading look in Lindsay’s eyes, he added, "But I won’t get in further, okay? I didn’t even want to get involved in the first damn place. They picked a fight with _me_ , dammit. I won’t go out looking for them or anything.”  
  
Satisfied, Lindsay nodded and rose from her chair, as clear a signal of dismissal as Michael had ever seen.  
  
"Right then," she stated, smile back on her face, giving Michael a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Well you scamper on back to your room then. And don’t come back to fight me too quickly. Do some training, pace yourself. You’re gonna fucking need it, bitch."  
  
Michael shoved her affectionately then pulled her in for another hug.  
  
"I really have missed you."  
  
"I’ve missed you, too, you stupid butt. And don’t be a stranger. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you again before you make your challenge. Plus I want to meet this Gavin of yours."  
  
 _Of yours._  
  
The words sent little electric shocks along the surface of Michael’s skin.  
  
"I think I can make that happen."  
  
"Good. Now get out of here."  
  
Michael was smiling all the way back to the Inn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know why we’re here?"  
  
"The Boss called us."  
  
"No _shit_ , Jordan.”  
  
Executive Commander Kara frowned and crossed her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to another impatiently.  
  
All four Executive Commanders had been summoned to the Boss’s office and now stood gathered in a rough half circle before his desk. The Boss wasn’t present. But there was a door behind his desk that lead to private quarters, and presumably the Boss would be stepping through it at any moment.  
  
All four of them were hiding their resentment at being left waiting.  
  
The Misinformation Commander, as usual, had arrived first. Commander Caleb had turned at the sound of footsteps when Kara had entered the room second, quickly hiding her frown of disappointment at his presence and flashing him a crafted smile. No matter how quickly Kara heeded the summons of the Boss, somehow Caleb always managed to beat her and the other two to his office. Although she’d never confided her suspicions in the others, Kara was convinced that it was an elaborate power play.  
  
Most of what else they did was, after all.  
  
She hadn’t done more than nod and smile politely when the Destruction Commander had entered the room. Of the other three Executives, she knew the least about him. He was Team Rocket’s most visible, openly-working operative, and yet no one seemed to know very much about him. He was efficient, stoic, and utterly loyal to the Boss. Devastation followed in his wake as Team Rocket willed.  
  
Returning her nod, Executive Commander Dan positioned himself in front of the Boss’s desk, patiently waiting to hear the reason for bringing them all together.  
  
Jordan, with an arrogant smirk on his face, had arrived last.  
  
Still scowling at his taunting reply, Kara speculated on what could have possibly prompted all this. She hadn’t been able to learn anything more about Trainer Michael and his traveling companion, much to her great annoyance. But the Boss _knew_ that, she’d stated just as much in the briefing she’d had sent to him earlier in the day. If one of the other Commanders had learned something new, surely Jordan would have let her know, as per their wary alliance. If he hadn’t-  
  
Before Kara could get herself worked up any further, the door the Boss’s private chambers cracked, and all four Executive Commanders immediately stood up straight at attention, pushing their shoulders back and schooling their expressions into neutral, professional masks.  
  
Team Rocket Boss Joel Heyman strode carefully into his office, placing his hands on the high back of his black desk chair, drumming his fingers in an anxious rhythm as his eyes scanned back and forth, taking in the presence of his Executive Commanders.  
  
He gave no indication of what he was looking for as he inspected the four highest ranking members of his organization. Finally he stilled the movements of his fingertips, pushing his chair aside and placing both of his palms flat on the surface of his desk, leaning forward.  
  
"I suppose you’re all wondering why I’ve brought you here today." Joel’s voice dripped with amused sarcasm, arching an eyebrow as he carefully made eye contact with each of the Commanders, daring one of them to challenge him. When none of them did, he scoffed and slid down into his chair, waving for the four of them to drop their formal posture. All of them relaxed only marginally, still not daring to breathe until the Boss explained what was happening.  
  
"Commander Caleb."  
  
Immediately correcting his posture despite Joel’s indication of being ‘at ease’, Caleb nodded in the Boss’s direction.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How is the League media currently portraying the journey of Ramsey’s students?"  
  
"Trainer Michael has recently won his third Gym badge. There are reports that he arrived at the Redstone Towers earlier today with his traveling companion. The news cycle has a few snapshots of him checking in they’ve been running. Predictions state that he’ll challenge Gym Leader Lindsay within a week or less."  
  
"Yes, everyone knows that," Joel replied with a dismissive gesture of his hand, smiling deviously. "Tell me about the great Professor’s _other_ boy. Tell me about Trainer Ray.”  
  
Caleb cleared his throat uncomfortably, unsure why he was being singled out for the line of questioning. “Well sir, very little is being said about him. Even though he’s actually earning badges slightly faster than Michael is.”  
  
"And yet no one’s talking about him." Boss Joel spread his hands wide as though waiting for a response, but the Commanders remained silent.  
  
Uneasy, Caleb cleared his throat. “If I could ask, sir, what does that have to do with Team Rocket?”  
  
"Quit a bit, I hope." Joel’s eyes were wide and he was smiling in a way that let Kara know they’d all be out in the field before the week was out. The Boss was clearly up to something.  
  
Catching the Commanders off guard, Joel suddenly stood, taking slow empathic steps around to the front of his desk as he spoke. “ _Why_ is it, that even though Trainer Ray is _better_ , all the focus seems to be on _Michael_. It doesn’t really seem fair does it?”  
  
Again, he was met with silence.  
  
Joel sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor before raising them again, giving each of his Executive Commanders a disappointed shake of his head. “I suppose I’ll have to spell it out for you. You see, Michael, is currently the fan favorite. But what if-” Joel’s mouth spread into a wide grin once more, reaching behind him for one of the papers off his desk, holding up a flyer for Team Rocket’s Redstone Towers broadcast. “What _if_ an _alternative_ media source started backing Trainer Ray. From behind the scenes. What if the public fell in love with the _other_ suck-up from the Academy.”  
  
At Joel’s pause, Executive Commander Dan spoke up.  
  
"So what are you suggesting? We help him win?"  
  
"Oh I don’t care if he wins or not." The Boss’s grin was damn near frightening as he looked Dan right in the eyes. "I just want him to rip the fucking League apart in the process."  
  
Kara stared straight ahead as she tried to ignore the chill that ran down her spine. Team Rocket had always looked for ways to stick it to the League before, this was escalating things to another level.  
  
"It’ll have to start slowly," Joel went on, slowly pacing the width of his office, emphasizing his words with his hands. "We can run a biographic piece on him. Something light. People like that kind of shit. This is where you come in, Caleb. I want you to personally oversee the broadcast at the Redstone Towers station. Tell them you’re there for an audit or whatever, don’t let them ask too many questions. I want as few agents as possible in the loop. Kara."  
  
Kara’s heart skipped a beat, managing not to jolt in place at the sound of her name.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I want you there, too. But not at the broadcast tower. We’re gonna need a generous budget to do this right."  
  
The Boss didn’t need to go into detail. Kara could read the intent in his expression easily enough. Team Rocket controlled several of the casinos throughout Redstone Towers, a shady front for the organization’s money laundering operation. All the cash Team Rocket made from stealing and selling rare and exotic Pokemon was siphoned through the casinos and claimed as profits of the house. The League was certainly aware it was going on, but without proper proof their hands were tied. Ever since he’d severed his ties with the League, Joel had lifted Team Rocket up from the dregs of petty theft and now had extended it’s reach deep into the inner workings of the region’s financial system. Under his supervision, he’d created a barrier of red tape between them and the authority of the League, making sure their actions remained just within the realm of legality.  
  
And a trip to the Redstone Towers casino meant Kara was being asked to reach deep into the company pockets.  
  
She nodded curtly, glad at least that her role in all this was predictable. She was the Acquisition Commander. It was her job now to go acquire the means to Team Rocket’s ends.  
  
"Jordan, Dan, I want you to remain here at Headquarters. I have no desire to confront Trainer Michael or Trainer Ray directly. At least not yet. The less we appear to be involved, the better."  
  
Jordan cleared his throat uncomfortably, clearly hesitant about what he was about to say.  
  
"Sir, ah. What about the two Grunts who’ve already made contact with Trainer Michael?"  
  
Again, the Boss smiled in a way that made each of the Commanders tense.  
  
"Ah yes. They will certainly prove useful to our plans."  
  
  
  
Michael let out a huff of breath before unlocking the door to his and Gavin’s room at the Inn.  
  
"Hey, I’m back," he called out.  
  
All the way back from Lindsay’s office, Michael had been reciting the conversation in his head, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to Gavin, what he hoped Gavin would say in return, attempting to get his thoughts in order. His confidence had built along the walk, inspired by Lindsay’s words and advice, eager to pour his heart out.  
  
Until the moment he stepped through the door.  
  
Then Gavin was right there in front of him and it was all too real and all the witty, charming things he’d been repeating in his mind seemed trite and laughable. Gavin was reading on the room’s huge bed, one leg bent at the knee and the other out straight, several pillows propped up behind him. His feet were bare and he was wearing loose, comfortable clothes, suggesting that he’d followed through on his intent to take a bath in the room’s decadent jacuzzi tub.  
  
Gavin set his book to the side and smiled in Michael’s direction.  
  
"How’d it go?"  
  
Blinking stupidly, Michael just mumbled “Good” as he locked the room door behind him and stepped all the way inside. As much as he still wanted to talk to Gavin, something that he hadn’t factored into his mental rehearsals was staring him in the face.  
  
The bed.  
  
The one stupid bed.  
  
If things didn’t go well, if Michael started running his mouth and saying things he couldn’t take back and Gavin wasn’t receptive to it-  
  
Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d slept on the floor.  
  
Any time things had gotten hot and heavy before, there was always the sanctuary of his own bed to retreat to. Even that last night in Goldboro when they had slept next to one another, there was still always the _option_ of the other bed. Michael hadn’t realized it, but it had been a crutch for him up to this point. A safety net.  
  
And now it was gone. And he wasn’t the kind of guy who would insist on sharing a bed with someone after an awkward conversation, nor would he tolerate _Gavin_ sleeping on the floor.  
  
All that worry raced through his brain in the time it took Gavin to set his book aside and ask his question, and Michael kicked off his shoes with his eyes lowered as he fought to get his bearings.  
  
By the time he’d managed to look up again, Gavin, who’d been smiling brightly a moment before, now looked uncertain. Michael groaned inwardly. He was already fucking things up.  
  
But then Gavin smiled again, shyly, like he was trying to get up the nerve to ask something.  
  
"What?" MIchael blurted out, his own discomfort making him impatient.  
  
"I was thinking," Gavin said slowly, grinning wider. "Maybe we could open the champagne, yeah?"  
  
Though he rarely partook, alcohol at that moment sounded like a fantastic idea to Michael.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah."  
  
Gavin sat up straight, scooting himself forward until his legs were dangling off the foot of the bed. Michael wasted no time in crossing the room to get to the small serving bar, opening one of the cabinet doors and pulling out two stemmed glasses.  
  
"We’re getting fuckin’ fancy tonight."  
  
"Do you know how to open it, Michael?"  
  
"Uh- I can probably figure it out."  
  
"Yeah and you’ll kill one of us in the process. Bring it over here."  
  
Rolling his eyes but knowing deep down that Gavin was right, he grabbed the two glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other, hopping up next to Gavin at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Alright then, show me how it’s done."  
  
Gavin raised his eyebrows in Michael’s direction flirtatiously, the applied himself to the task. Michael tried hard to keep his mind out of the gutter as Gavin braced at bottle between his legs and wrapped his hand around it’s neck, resting his thumb flat against the cork while his other hand peeled off the gold-colored foil. It was unfairly suggestive, as was the satisfied grunt that accompanied Gavin popping the cork off with a showy burst of foam.  
  
"Ah, quickly! Catch it, catch it!"  
  
Laughing, Michael held the two glasses out for Gavin to pour into, impressed.  
  
"How’d you learn to do that?"  
  
Gavin shrugged and smiled, “My grandparents. Every New Year when they’d have guests over, they’d let me pop the cork. Cheers.”  
  
Michael smiled in return. “Cheers, Gavin.”  
  
Their glasses clinked, and each of them took a sip of the sweet, bubbly drink.  
  
"This is _way_ better than that bogus wine Lindsay gave me.”  
  
Gavin laughed sharply, his eyes brows raising up towards his hairline. “ _What?_ You just drank _wine_ with Gym Leader Lindsay?”  
  
Michael snickered back. “Barely. It tasted pretty wrong. She loves the stuff though, power to her. Now _this_ shit is awesome. I wonder how strong it is?”  
  
"I dunno, my grandparents never let me have more than a tiny sip each year," Gavin grinned, taking another drink from his glass. "They always said the stuff is dangerous. Wonder what they meant by that?"  
  
"It means it doesn’t taste like alcohol so if you’re not careful, you’ll get super fucked up. So wait, you’ve never even _had_ champagne before?”  
  
Gavin pinched his forefinger and thumb together in front of his squinted eyes. “Tiny bit.” He took another sip after that, and Michael noticed that his glass was already half gone.  
  
"Gavin," Michael hesitated, both amused and concerned. "Have you ever been drunk before?"  
  
Gavin made a rude noise, his cheeks already a rosy shade of pink. “Of course. Lots of times.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and smirked. “Like when?”  
  
"You know. Times. When you weren’t looking." The way Gavin smiled at Michael over the rim of his glass as he drained it’s contents made his pulse quicken, following suit and swallowing a generous mouthful of the sparkling wine himself.  
  
Michael was hardly an expert when it came to drinking. Although his time as a student under Professor Ramsey wouldn’t officially be over until after he’d completed his journey, he’d still attended a few parties celebrating his final year at the Academy. And as the rest of his graduating class wasn’t about to partake in a grueling cross-region adventure, there was no shortage of alcohol to go around. Michael had watched as his fellow students had inebriated themselves to the point of public humiliation. The sight of it all didn’t appeal to him. But then the Professor had pulled him aside and out of the noisy crowd and invited him back to his office for a beer.  
  
It was one of Michael’s fondest memories. Ray had declined the invitation, which had steeled Michael’s resolve to do it even though he dreaded embarrassing himself in front of Geoff. He’d never tasted beer before. And Geoff had made that same disgusted wincing face that Michael couldn’t help but make, which made him feel better. “ _First beer of the day, that’s some shit._ ”  
  
Michael had laughed. Professor Ramsey had never held back against swearing in front of him nor Ray. But the invitation to drink was a new level of closeness and Michael had basked in it, listening to Geoff’s stories of his younger days and his antics in the League, letting the alcohol warm his limbs and relax his brain.  
  
He’d barely even had a hangover the following day. Geoff had told him he’d gotten off lucky, but with a hint of pride to the teasing.  
  
A week later began his and Ray’s final preparations to begin their journey. There hadn’t been any more time for recreational drinking.  
  
As Michael looked up from pouring another round of champagne for Gavin and himself, he saw that look back on Gavin’s face, the same one he’d had before about suggesting they open the bottle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Gavin huffed out a breath and Michael could already tell that he was drunk.  
  
"Michael, there’s something I want to tell you."  
  
It felt as though a hand were suddenly squeezed around Michael’s heart. He did his best not to show it on his face. Barely daring to breathe, he remained silent, letting Gavin continue.  
  
With a flustered sigh, Gavin took a drink of from his second glass. “I like you.”  
  
Michael chuckled a little and didn’t stop when Gavin jerked his head around to scowl at him. He decided that he liked buzzed-and-flustered Gavin. “I like you, too, man.”  
  
"No, Michael," Gavin closed his eyes, reaching out to rest a hand on one of Michael’s knees, and the amused smile slid from Michael’s face. Gavin’s hand moved slowly until it was on top of one of Michael’s. "I like you a lot."  
  
Michael swallowed hard and nodded, feeling his own skin heat and face redden. “Yeah, me too. I like you a lot. Too. As well. You know what I mean.”  
  
Looking up from where their hands touched, Michael found himself surprised at the naked hunger written all over Gavin’s face. There was something heated and wild in his eyes, slightly unfocused from the effects of the champagne. It was different from their times before. More raw. Michael had been the instigator up until then, but at that moment Gavin looked as though he were about to tackle him to the ground.  
  
"I wanna do something."  
  
Michael didn’t have a chance to ask for details before Gavin was pulling the champagne from Michael’s hands and setting it aside on one of the bedside tables, then rising hesitantly to his knees, looking right at Michael with a swirling mix of lust and nervousness.  
  
"I wanna-" Gavin crawled towards Michael, urging him to his back and straddling his legs.  
  
"Gavin, wait-" Michael struggled to keep his breathing under control, swallowing hard and trying to ignore the way Gavin was squirming on his lap. "Gavin, you’re drunk, you don’t have to-"  
  
"No, Michael, I want to," Gavin murmured, pressing his lips up against the curve of Michael’s ear, causing his entire body to shudder. "I’ve been thinking about this a lot Michael, I wanna do this-"  
  
Instinctively, Michael’s hands rose to grab hold of Gavin’s hips, pulling their bodies together, but Gavin backed away, shifting down the bed, leaving Michael yearning for contact.  
  
"Gavin, what-"  
  
Michael’s question froze in his throat, watching as Gavin sat back on his heels, shyly pulling his shirt off over his head while Michael cautiously did the same. The blush from Gavin’s cheeks extended all the way down his neck and to his collarbone. Michael watched with baited breath as Gavin set his shirt aside and reached for the buckle of Michael’s belt, keeping his eyes down and biting his lip as he unfastened and slowly pulled off Michael’s pants, boxers and all. It was the first time Gavin had seen Michael completely unclothed, and it was everything Michael could do to keep from curling in on himself self-consciously.  
  
"Gavin-"  
  
"I wanna do this, Michael." Gavin’s gaze flitted up for one heated second, then dropped back down as he pressed his open palm against Michael’s stomach. Michael’s breath hitched at the touch, his chest rising and falling rapidly, closing his eyes and whimpering when Gavin’s hand slid further down. "I’ve been thinking about this, Michael-"  
  
Michael struggled to breathe, let alone speak, but managed to ask “Oh yeah?” as Gavin closed his hand around his shaft.  
  
"Yeah," Gavin replied breathily, his mouth quirking up into a mischievous smile when he noticed his thumb and fingers were positioned the same as when he’d opened the champagne. Biting his lip, he teased at the tip of Michael’s cock with the pad of his thumb, glancing up with half-lidded eyes in search of approval. When Michael could only moan and nod wordlessly, Gavin got a little bolder, easing Michael’s legs apart so that he could lay between them, settling down onto his elbows and bringing his face level with Michael’s crotch.  
  
"Oh my god," Michael breathed out, already able to feel Gavin’s breath against his skin, watching in disbelief as Gavin ran his tongue up the length of his cock before taking him into his mouth. Michael’s head fell back against the plush array of pillows, groaning aloud without shame. With a shaking hand, he ran his fingers through Gavin’s soft hair, holding back against thrusting his hips up hard and fucking his throat.  
  
Gavin was panting easily as hard as Michael, trying to breathe through his nose as he worked his lips up and down, eventually giving up on taking as much as he could. Instead he wrapped his hand back around Michael’s dick, slick with his own saliva, building up a firm, steady rhythm that quickly had Michael bucking up into his grip. When Gavin flicked out his tongue against the sensitive tip, Michael tensed and screamed, coming hard up against his stomach and groaning helplessly in pleasure into Gavin’s mouth which had suddenly covered his own.  
  
Michael just laid there panting for what seemed like an eternity but could only have been a minute or two. When he found the strength to open his eyes he saw Gavin watching him, smiling and proud and also still flustered in a way that Michael had been too distracted by earlier to fully appreciate. He took in the way Gavin’s breath was hitching, how his lips were parted and slick with spit, how the sleeping pants he wore did little to hide how turned on he was.  
  
Sitting up a little, Michael reached for Gavin’s wrist, pulling him forward until his thighs straddled Michael’s lap. He watched with satisfaction as Gavin tensed and moaned when he tracing the outline of his arousal through the thin material of his pants.  
  
"You poor thing. This must _hurt_ , hmm?”  
  
Gavin just whimpered and nodded, arching into Michael’s touch.  
  
"Take your pants off," Michael breathed and as Gavin complied, Michael sucked each of his fingers on one hand into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and then shamelessly licking his palm. By the time Gavin was undressed and back on his lap, Michael’s grip was slick to the touch, making a fist around Gavin’s cock and earning himself a groan that made his neck hair stand on end.  
  
Michael sat up a bit against the head of the bed, adjusting himself so that he could lean against Gavin’s ear to whisper out, “Fuck my hand.”  
  
Gavin didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing onto the solid wooden headboard with one hand and Michael’s shoulder with the other, rolling his hips into the tight, wet grip of Michael’s fist. Michael’s free hand roamed up Gavin’s back, delighting at the shivers it caused, smoothing his open palm back down to rest firmly at Gavin’s waist, urging his body along.  
  
"Michael, I’m gonna-"  
  
"Yeah? You gonna come for me?"  
  
” _Michael-_ ”  
  
Michael groaned along with Gavin as the jerking of his hips became faster and erratic, able to feel Gavin’s dick twitch in his hand as he fell over the edge of his climax.

 

After they’d both washed themselves off, changed into clean clothes and finished their champagne, Gavin lay awake in the darkness, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder what the Gym Leader would think if she knew what we did in the room she got us."  
  
Michael thought back to his earlier conversation with Lindsay and smirked, pulling Gavin against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
"I don’t think she’d mind."  
  
  
  
"Finally. I thought we’d never make it."  
  
Chris was about ready to pass out. He and Kerry had been roughing it on their way to the Redstone Towers. Laying low in Goldboro had meant no suspicious purchases, which had meant no camping gear. Fortunately there hadn’t been any rain, but that hadn’t made sleeping outside with only their packs and spare clothes as bedding material any less miserable.  
  
Checked into their modest room, all Chris wanted to do was sleep for a solid day before contacting the local Team Rocket presence to try and get a new assignment and put the entire Michael Jones mess behind them.  
  
"Seriously Kerry, if I had to spend one more night on the ground I think I might have- Kerry?"  
  
Chris set what he was unpacking aside to walk over to where Kerry was reading a sheet of paper with an uncomfortable expression.  
  
"What what is it?"  
  
"We’ve been given an assignment."  
  
Chris’ smile broadened, slapping Kerry on the shoulder. “Well that’s great! That’s what we wanted right?” When Kerry didn’t respond with a smile and an agreement, Chris physically pulled him around by the shoulders, confused. “Kerry? Talk to me, dammit.”  
  
"How did they know we were gonna be there? This letter was here, in the room, waiting for us."  
  
The smile slowly fell from Chris’ face.  
  
"How did they _know_ Chris? Why us? Who the fuck are we? Why would we be given an assignment before we’ve even checked in with the local agents?”  
  
"You don’t think this has to do with Michael and Gavin, do you?"  
  
Kerry just rolled his eyes, spreading his hands in exasperation.  
  
"Well what is it then? Who are we reporting to? What _is_ the assignment?”  
  
Kerry pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing for the thousandth time they’d just taken the damn path _over_ Mt. Flint.  
  
"They want us to to report to Team Rocket’s radio tower tomorrow morning. It’s a direct order."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"The fucking Boss."


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don’t get why we had to come all the way out here."  
  
Gavin kept his mouth shut, lips quirking up instead of blurting out the tart reply he desperately wanted to make.   
  
"It wouldn’t be right to do it inside," Gavin had replied for the fourth time that morning.  
  
Michael was about ready to strangle him for the distant, mysterious way he was acting.   
  
The day had started normally enough.  
  
 _Well. Maybe not normal. But certainly nice._  
  
Michael’s eyes had blinked awake, slowly coming to in the strange but lush hotel room.  
  
 _Where am I-_  
  
His brain hadn’t been able to finish its own though before Gavin had shifted, half awake, wrapping an arm around Michael’s chest and snuggling into his collarbone.   
  
Michael smiled as the memory of the previous day quickly rushed back. Arriving in the city, the posh room, talking to Lindsay, drinking the champagne with Gavin-  
  
Michael might not have received all the answered he’d wanted before Gavin had enthusiastically crawled up his body, but he figured they were enough.  
  
 _For now_.  
  
Right then, having Gavin pressed up against him was enough. It even made up for the dull throbbing in his skull from the previous night’s overindulgence. It wasn’t _that_ bad of a hangover. But the sunlight streaming directly into his eyes wasn’t helping. He’d shifted to his side to avoid the sunbeams, which had brought him directly into the line of sight of Gavin’s sleepy, half-lidded gaze.  
  
” _Morning_ ,” Gavin had smiled and yawned, shoving his messy bangs out of his eyes.  
  
Michael’s return smile turned into a gasp of surprise when Gavin ran his foot up Michael’s leg under the sheets. Gavin bit his lower lip as his cheeks flushed with color but he didn’t break the eye contact and it would have been impossible to determine who had lunged forward first, limbs tangling.   
  
Yes, it had been a nice morning.  
  
They probably would have wanted to shower again, anyways.  
  
But after they’d dressed and eaten, Gavin’s mind had slowly wandered off, as though something distant was distracting him. It had started when he’d checked the stats of his Pokemon on his Gear, his eyes clouding with a sense of detachment, deep in thought.  
  
Michael had noticed immediately. When pressed, Gavin said that he wanted to do some training with his Pokemon, and wanted Michael to accompany him. Michael’s expression had lit up, eager to explore the various training facilities Redstone Towers had to offer. Whole buildings were dedicated to training and leveling, with multiple experts of every type peppered throughout the massive city in their personal indoor arenas. It was a trainer’s dream, and he would have assumed a breeder’s as well.  
  
Michael’s face fell and shoulders sagged when Gavin had told him that he wanted to leave the city and level outside town in the wooded outskirts.  
  
” _But why?_ " Michael implored, unable to fathom why Gavin wouldn’t want to take advantage of what the city had to offer.  
  
” _I don’t think it would be right to do it inside._ ”  
  
Michael seethed when Gavin had replied with the same vague answer now they were out in the tall grass, the impressive red skyline behind them.  
  
"Are you going to tell me _why_ it wouldn’t be right to do it inside?”  
  
"I just don’t think it would be respectful-" Gavin murmured, his thoughts clearly elsewhere and Michael fought back an angry retort that he knew he’d immediately regret.  
  
"But _why?_ " Michael grit out from between clenched teeth, following Gavin past the line of trees and through the underbrush of the forest, struggling to keep up with the pace Gavin was setting.  
  
Gavin looked as though he were about to explain, when suddenly he stopped, holding a hand up to let Michael know to do the same, but it wasn’t quick enough and Michael smacked into his back anyways.  
  
"Dammit Gavin, where the hell are we going?"  
  
"Sorry," Gavin murmured, pushing forward towards a clearing in the woods. Sunlight filtered down through the lush forest canopy. "This should be enough room."  
  
"For?" Michael asked, annoyance present in his voice which Gavin ignored.  
  
"Something I’ve always wanted to try. Do you have any empty Pokeballs?"  
  
"Yeah, I’ve got a few, what do you-"  
  
"Can I have one?"  
  
Michael’s eyebrow raised but otherwise he didn’t respond, pulling an empty Pokeball out of his pack and handing it to Gavin. Gavin had nodded in thanks, clipping it to his belt, which Michael noticed had an empty spot. He hadn’t given it any thought until that moment-  
  
"Are you just not gonna tell me what’s going on?"  
  
"Sssh, I want it to be a surprise."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to hide his smile. Even when Gavin was unintentionally (or intentionally) infuriating, Michael couldn’t find it in himself to be _truly_ mad. Gavin had an occasional flair for theatrics and Michael resigned himself to indulge them.  
  
"There’s a reason I was so excited to get that Nincada from you."  
  
Michael’s eyes widened with curiosity.   
  
Gavin’s eyes were focused on the line of tall grass on the opposite side of the clearing. The grass was rustling and Gavin’s stance shifted gracefully into position for a battle, knees bent, one foot placed slightly farther back than the other, his arms tense and hand ready at his belt.  
  
"Something I’ve been wanting to try-" he murmured as a wild Pokemon sprung forward. "Go, Nincada!"  
  
Michael’s pulse quickened at the sight. The wild Pokemon was moving fast, it looked like a Rattata, and from the information being displayed on Michael’s Gear, Gavin’s Nincada was easily a high enough level to take it down.

It also looked as though the Nincada was on the verge of going up a level.  
  
"Fury Swipes!" Gavin’s voice rang out through the forest, his Nincada happily obliging. The wild Rattata didn’t stand a chance, promptly fainting.  
  
Michael’s eyes remained on Gavin’s face, but Gavin was looking straight ahead. Both of their Gears chimed moments before the blinding white light surrounded Gavin’s Nincada. Michael was the first to look away, but both young men eventually had to cover their eyes with their arms to protect them from the burst of blue-tinged white light.  
  
"Nincada has evolved into Ninjask!"  
  
As his eyes and the light cleared, Gavin smiled at the sight of his newly evolved Pokemon hovering contently about the ground on it’s newly developed wingspan.  
  
"Why wouldn’t that have worked?" Michael asked, still watching Gavin’s face with naked curiosity.   
  
"Ninjask, get back."   
  
Gavin summoned his Pokemon back to it’s ball. The same ball that had been stolen and recovered from Team Rocket. His finger traced the smooth surface affectionately before he further confused Michael by removing the empty Pokeball from his belt again, holding it firmly in his hand with a determined set to his jaw.  
  
Before Michael had a chance to ask any more questions, Gavin cast the supposedly empty Pokeball into play.  
  
"Alright friend, show yourself!"  
  
"Gavin, _what-_ ”  
  
Michael’s words froze in his throat when a Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.  
  
A strange, floating Pokemon that _sort of_ looked like Gavin’s Ninjask but _empty_ , somehow. Like a cicada who’d shed it’s skin-  
  
Ice raced up Michael’s spine.  
  
” _Gavin-_ ”  
  
But Gavin was just _beaming_ , finally looking away from the mysterious Pokemon to turn his smile on Michael. “Michael it _worked!_ ”  
  
"What _is_ that?* Michael managed to get out, half rhetorical, but his Gear answered him anyways.  
  
"Shedinja. A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one’s spirit."  
  
"Jesus _Christ!_ " Michael yelped, jumping back a step and scrambling behind Gavin, grabbing his shoulders as though to hide behind him. "How is it you’re scared by the Goldboro ruins at night but summoning a fucking spirit-stealing Ghost Pokemon doesn’t bother you _at all?_ ”  
  
"I wasn’t scared by the ruins," Gavin murmured absently, stepping forward until his outstretched hand brushed the side of the Shedinja’s face. Michael winced, but the Shedinja’s eyes slitted in what _looked_ like happiness. The Pokemon was just _hovering_ there, motionless, not bobbing in place like the Ninjask had been. It’s brittle-looking wings weren’t moving at all. It was just- _there_.  
  
"Is it really bothering you that much, Michael?"  
  
"Gavin it could steal your spirit!"  
  
"Oh don’t be silly, even if it did we’d just have to find a medium to set it all back again."  
  
"Set _what_ back again, your _soul?_ ”  
  
"Or yours."  
  
Michael’s face went white as the blood drained away, but Gavin just laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Michael I’m _kidding_. You don’t really believe in all that stuff, do you?”  
  
Michael’s thoughts drifted back to his battle against Gym Leader Miles and the way the ancient Alakazam had stared into his mind. The things Miles had told him afterwards, the way he’d been able to actually sift through Michael’s emotions like a damn filing cabinet-  
  
"Would you please just put that thing away?"  
  
 _I don’t know what I believe anymore_.  
  
Gavin sighed but complied, waving his fingers goodbye at the eerie Bug Ghost before it vanished back into the Pokeball Michael had unwittingly donated towards its creation.  
  
Michael’s shoulders sagged with relief when the Shedinja was safely back on Gavin’s belt. “You weren’t fucking kidding when you said you liked Ghost types, huh.”  
  
"Sure wasn’t," Gavin gleefully replied, patting the Shedinja’s ball. "I’ll probably send the Ninjask back to my grandparents to take care of and maybe breed. What I really wanted was the Shedinja."  
  
"Of course you did," Michael muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So was that it? Is that what you brought us out here for?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn’t know if it would work indoors in a big city like the Towers. Somehow it just didn’t feel right summoning an organic spirit amidst all that manmade craziness. Felt right to do it out in the forest, with nature all around, you know?"  
  
Michael stared at Gavin for a moment as the information washed over him. He’d never really though of Ghost Pokemon as actual spirits before. They were _Pokemon_ , they were an entity of their own, they weren’t _actual_ ghosts.  
  
 _Right?_  
  
"Let’s get back then. All this spirit stuff is giving me the creeps."  
  
Gavin arched an eyebrow in Michael’s direction and smirked in a way that made Michael’s blood boil. “Oh, the great Trainer Michael scared of spirits?”  
  
"Just looking to keep mine, thank you," Michael spat, turning around in a huff to head back towards the city, hoping that his cocky attitude would mask how genuinely unnerved he was by the whole scenario.  
  
"Oh come off it, wait up!" Gavin called after him, laughing as he fought to keep up.  
  
  
  
Chris swallowed hard as he and Kerry approached the foot of the Team Rocket radio tower.   
  
"What do you think they want from us?"  
  
"Will you _quit_ asking me that?” Kerry snapped back.  
  
Chris winced and Kerry closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Sorry. I’m nervous, too, okay? Let’s just go find out what the hell this is all about."  
  
Chris nodded, and with shoulders pushed back, the two of them strode into the building, glass doors opening automatically.   
  
The entire walk to the radio tower, Chris had felt like there were thousands of eyes fixed on his back. It was the first time that he and Kerry had worn their Team Rocket uniforms openly since the night they’d reached Goldboro. And it was impossible to avoid the news in a big city like Redstone Towers. Michael was definitely around, somewhere. There were already candid snapshots snagged by reporters popping up on television screens all over town, whether inside or outside the towers. Large digital marquee boards flashed ads and headlines alike, the faint glow and hum of technology everywhere one could look.  
  
The reports hadn’t mentioned Gavin by name, but the fact that Michael had a traveling companion was now common knowledge. It would go without saying that Gavin was present as well.  
  
Convenient as it was to be waved by the security personnel, Kerry’s nerves didn’t care for it one bit. It was _strange_ that they weren’t questioned. The fact that they weren’t meant that the security present knew _exactly_ who they were, without a doubt, and had orders to let them by. The guards probably had file photos of both of them as a guide.  
  
Orders like that came directly from the top.  
  
Kerry and Chris remained silent on their elevator ride to the very top of the tower.  
  
The doors opened, and they entered a hallway lined with glass walls, office rooms with desks and computer server towers and filing cabinets visible for anyone on the whole floor to see.   
  
Chris had a feeling that not just anyone, even within Team Rocket, was allowed where they were currently standing.  
  
Before he had a chance to voice his questions to Kerry, a figure appeared at the opposite end of the hall, slowly approaching them. As the figure grew closer, both Chris and Kerry instantly recognized the uniform of an Executive Commander, with the crisp white fabric and black buttons.  
  
They’d never actually met any of them before, but it was part of every new recruits training to learn the chain of command.  
  
From the insignia on his jacket, Christ realized they were standing face to face with the Misinformation Commander.  
  
Caleb Denecour.   
  
Executive Commander Caleb stopped a foot or two in front of the two Grunts he’d summoned at the Boss’s orders, his arms folded behind his back, regarding them both silently. His eyes passed from one face to the other. Then he nodded, not revealing the criteria he was judging them upon.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He turned curtly on the balls of his feet, setting down the corridor at a brisk walk. Chris and Kerry struggled to keep up in the same easy manner, but neither managed to capture Caleb’s practiced grace and confident stride. Body language was a necessity in a life fueled by intimidation tactics and Caleb, like the rest of the Executive Commanders, used every available weapon he had ruthlessly and without exception. Even amongst one another.  
  
Especially amongst one another.  
  
At the end of the hall was a solid and opaque wall with a single door, the only one like it on the floor. Whatever happened behind that door was off limits even to those privileged and trusted few in an office made of glass.  
  
Chris swallowed hard as his imagination ran wild with fear.  
  
He tried to dart his eyes over to Kerry but Kerry’s gaze was fixed straight ahead, unblinking, and he looked just as terrified as Chris felt.  
  
And then they were through the door and the room was dark, much too dark for their comfort and Chris was about to bolt and run, damn Team Rocket, _damn it all_ -  
  
A ceiling lamp flicked on in the center of the room, lighting all of it, not the stereotypical interrogation spotlight that Chris had been fearing.   
  
It was a normal enough looking office. Bookshelves and comfortable chairs. A desk. Some statues.  
  
Both Chris and Kerry visibly jumped when Caleb pulled his chair out from behind his desk to sit down in.  
  
Looking down at the papers in front of him, Caleb smirked and let out a short, humorless laugh before glancing up at the two young men still standing in front of him.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Chris swallowed audibly. Kerry’s gaze was fixed somewhere over Caleb’s shoulder at the wall behind him.  
  
"Well, good. You’d be idiots if you weren’t nervous. Don’t even know why you’re here. Two _very_ new recruits getting called in front of an Executive Commander at the order at the Boss. Yes, if I were in your position I’d be scared shitless.”  
  
Caleb watched them sweat for another excruciating moment.  
  
"Well you’re not here to be punished. So relax. You haven’t done anything wrong. Well. Other than being in Team Rocket and all."  
  
Caleb smirked openly at the joke and Chris and Kerry met him with forced, nervous laughter.   
  
"No, you know why you’re here, like I said, you’re not idiots. You tried to rob Michael Jones, failed, and fortunately didn’t get caught by the Goldboro League police."  
  
Then Caleb’s attention swiveled to focus solely on Chris, gesturing towards him with a pen he’d picked up off his desk. “But more importantly, _you_ seemed to have formed a bit of a friendship with his boyfriend.”  
  
Chris’s eyes widened as he glanced to Kerry in confusion.  
  
"He means Gavin," Kerry whispered harshly.  
  
"Wait, so are they actually dating?"  
  
"Chris shut _up_ and pay attention to the Executive Commander.”  
  
Caleb was watching the exchange with amusement. He gave Kerry a smirking nod of thanks.  
  
"Perhaps I’m being hyperbolic. But yes. Gavin. The breeder. From what our intel can report, they actually _don’t know_ that you were involved with the robbery. Excuse me, _attempted_ robbery. We feel as though this could work to Team Rocket’s advantage. Can we count on your co-operation?”  
  
Again, Chris glanced over to Kerry, his face pale.  
  
"It’s not that I don’t want to co-operate," Chris said slowly, his voice shaking. "But I actually met up with Michael and Gavin in Goldboro before he challenged the Gym Leader there. Michael doesn’t like or trust me. At all. Somehow I doubt I’d be much help."  
  
Caleb pursed his lips in thought. Jordan’s Surveillance department had actually _not_ mentioned that bit in his report. It could have been a genuine oversight, or perhaps an attempt by Executive Commander Jordan to interfere with Caleb’s assignment. His eyes narrowed. It wasn’t _likely_ that Jordan would try to sabotage a direct order from the Boss just to undermine a fellow Commander-  
  
But not unheard of.  
  
"Our intel actually had no mention of that. See? You’re already proving useful," Caleb smiled, spreading his hands wide. "Sit, please."  
  
Tentatively, Chris and Kerry accepted the invitation, gingerly lowering themselves down into the chairs facing Caleb’s desk.  
  
"Kerry, we can assume that Michael or Gavin could easily recognize you from the attempted robbery if they saw you?"  
  
Kerry nodded with a slight shrug. “Especially if I was in uniform.”  
  
Caleb tented his fingers. “Ah yes, that’s right. Surveillance reports that the two of you laid low in Goldboro. Didn’t wear your uniforms. Is that correct?”  
  
Both Chris and Kerry looked down as they nodded.  
  
"Oh, don’t be ashamed. There’s no honor in Team Rocket, remember?"  
  
Somehow, hearing that from one of the highest ranking members of the organization didn’t make Chris feel any better about it.  
  
"And Chris, you don’t feel that you can somehow gain Michael’s trust?"  
  
Chris sighed down into his folded hands. “Probably not. Not based on what I saw when I met him. He’s incredibly, well, protective of Gavin, it seems. And I know he was still on edge from the robbery.”  
  
"But you can’t hide without your uniform forever," Caleb stated, tilting his head to the side, pointedly ignoring the way Chris squirmed in his chair at the words. "So you might as well start wearing it. If you’re to be involved in this operation, it is only a matter of time before Michael or Gavin or both learn who you really are and what really happened."  
  
Chris stared straight ahead at the carpet in front of him. He’d given up on the idea several days before that he could ever have some kind of normal, untainted friendship with Gavin. He’d assumed that meant he’d just never see him again. But this though-  
  
Chris knew better than to glance at Kerry in that moment. He already knew the scowl he’d get if he did so.

Their inevitable conversation that would take place when their reached their room would be heated enough as it was.  
  
Caleb seemed to pick up on the uncomfortable vibe at the suggestion. His smile spread wider.  
  
"Then it’s decided. Now," he leaned forward in his comfortable chair as stared down the two Grunts face him, ruthless hunger in his eyes. "Tell me _everything_.”  
  
  
  
Neither Chris nor Kerry spoke to one another as they exited the Team Rocket radio tower. Caleb had briefed them on the mission after the grueling series of questions, of an ongoing plot to undermine Michael’s current popularity and influence within the League and amongst the general population. It hadn’t been explained to them how this would fit into whatever big picture the Boss was scheming. All they apparently needed to do was provide every bit of information on Michael they had, which for Chris, had included all the tiniest of details from his conversations with Gavin, some that he hadn’t even mentioned to Kerry. After it was all said and done, he felt dirty. He’d never divulged information on someone in such an emotionless, thorough way before.   
  
Kerry could sense the disturbance in him and let him have his silence as they walked back to their room.  
  
Passing through the busy streets of the Redstone Towers, Chris thought he might have seen a familiar face out of the corner of his eye but didn’t dare to turn and check.  
  
He wanted to prolong the inevitable as long as possible.  
  
  
  
Gavin’s neck craned around as he thought he recognized someone in the passing street traffic, but there had been a hat visor blocking his face and got swept away in the crowd before Gavin could even catch a second glance.   
  
So he shrugged and turned his attention back to Michael, who was leading the way back to their Inn, chattering away about strategy and which Pokemon Lindsay had on her team the last time he’d met up with her and the speculation of possible changes she might have made since. Gavin nodded along, barely able to keep up with Michael’s excited train of thought.  
  
When the sliding glass doors parted at the base of the tower they were staying in, Michael stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a smiling young woman with long red hair, waiting expectantly with her hands on her hips.  
  
"There you are! I was going to surprise you in your room but you were already up and out. Since when have _you_ been a morning person.” Her finger pointed right at Michael’s face, then her gaze shifted to Gavin. “Did _you_ do this to him? Cause if so, I’m pretty fucking impressed-“  
  
"Lindsay," Michael interjected, stepping between her and Gavin in an attempt to have some control over the situation. "Gavin, this is Lindsay, the Redstone Towers Gym Leader. And my really good friend."  
  
Lindsey stuck her hand out enthusiastically, which Gavin shook politely. Gyms and their Leaders always seemed to overwhelm him enough, but meeting a Gym Leader like this- Somehow Gavin managed to smile and not embarrass himself.  
  
"And Lindsday," Michael paused, hesitating before resting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. "This is Gavin."  
  
Lindsay gave Gavin’s hand another hearty shake before releasing him from her grip. “Right then. Ya’ll had anything to eat yet? I’m starving. And I know all the best places in town.”  
  
Gavin looked tentatively between Michael and Lindsay. “Am I, uh, should I let you two go ahead?”  
  
"What are you kidding? Of course you’re invited, I’ve been dying to meet you. Michael’s told me all about you." When Gavin paled she quickly added, "Nothing bad, I assure you."  
  
Which didn’t exactly make him feel better.  
  
But Lindsay’s smile seemed genuine and Michael quietly beamed with pride when Gavin returned it and nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Where are we off to?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Team Rocket Boss Joel didn’t know how it was possible to hate someone so much.

Something.

Some people.

_Whatever_.

It was an abstract concept, his hate.

With an exasperated groan, Joel raked his fingers through his short hair and sat down hard in the chair behind his desk.

Behind the securely locked doors of his private office, without any of the Surveillance cameras that peppered the rest of the facility, he was able to drop the malicious mask and sigh with the full weight of all the burdens and demons that rested on his shoulders.

The League.

He hated them so much. _So much_.

There was a drawer at the bottom left-hand corner of Joel’s desk that his attention flickered to.

It was locked.

Joel’s eyes narrowed and swept to the side, away from the drawer and the old ghosts it contained.

Unfortunately, this caused his gaze to land on a framed newspaper clipping, one that was small enough to blend in amongst the rest of the blaring, sensationalist Team Rocket headlines that he kept plastered to the walls of his private office.

An unsuspecting observer might have missed the importance of the small, mounted piece of paper amidst the large and more bombastic clippings.

' _Elite Four Scandal. Pokemon Professor Ramsey Appointed New Member_.'

It was, in fact, quite monumental.

A small, irritated huff of breath escaped Joel’s throat. He wasn’t even part of the article.

Only his _replacement_ was.

Pokemon Professor Geoff Ramsey.

_Damn him_.

The article hadn’t even mentioned Joel’s _name_. The League was all too ready to sweep the entire embarrassing incident under the proverbial rug.

Joel’s hand was moving before he realized what was happening, unlocking the bottom-left drawer of his desk.

_Just a quick glance_ -

Every time, he told himself it would be the last.

_I’ll throw them away next time, I swear it_.

Joel had smiled maniacally at the time, back on that fateful day when he’d quite literally turned his back on the League and everything he’d ever worked for.

The remaining members of the Elite Four had gathered outside of the Arena of Champions atop the Obsidian Plateau, each expressing their horror and disappointment in their own way.

Gus had been the first to turn back, pivoting on the balls of his feet and storming up the steps to the impressive building, the final destination of trainers on the League Circuit. He hadn’t even been able to look at Joel in that _jacket_. His anger has been plain as day written across his face.

His disappeared into the Arena of Champions, the monolith of a structure built atop the dark and intimidating rise that overlooked the region.

Matt stayed a little longer, watching Joel walk away with a small frown, shaking is head as he turned and followed after Gus.

Burnie had been the only one to call after him.

” _Joel! Wait!_ ”

At the time, Joel had smirked back over his shoulder and raised his middle finger in Burnie’s direction before rounding the corner and vanishing from his line of sight.

Burnie’s lips had parted, hoping against hope that Joel would come to his damn senses.

But that had been the end of it.

Back in his office in the present moment, Joel reached with a racing heartbeat into his desk drawer, glancing unnecessarily over his shoulder to make sure that he was alone before he pulled out what his hand had closed around.

Dust had gathered.

Joel’s brushed it aside, blowing away the specks with a puff of breath.

It had been almost a year since he’d last pulled the old, worn case from his drawer.

_Next time, I’ll throw them in the fire. I don’t need these anymore_.

Joel’s hands were trembling as he clicked the case open.

_Stupid things, it’s not like I even care_ -

The overhead light above Joel’s desk reflected off the metallic surface of eight League Gym badges.

Joel’s throat tightened at the sight, as it always did, and his mind raced in a panic between the need to polish them lovingly and throw them across the room and out of his life forever.

And, like he always did, he quickly closed the case and shoved it back in his desk drawer, locking it closed with such an intensity as though he thought he could stash away all his guilt and demons with the badges.

Cold sweat beaded at the back of his neck.

_Damn them_.

It wasn’t his fault that the League didn’t appreciate his ambitions.

He’d always been a man of ideas. And what human being in his right mind _wouldn’t_ use certain information available to those in his position for their own gains-

"They’re all liars," Joel muttered as he stood. "They think themselves so clean and pure, like they’re _better_ than me. I never needed them.”

As he paced the floor of his office to head to the door, he caught sight of that same clipping as earlier, of his former comrades and equals embracing a new member to the Elite Four. His eyes lingered on Burnie’s face, of his smile and the way he already had an easy and friendly arm around Geoff Ramsey’s shoulder.

"Why do I even still have this fucking thing hanging up?"

Joel’s hand reached out and smacked the offending picture off the wall, smiling in bitter satisfaction at the noise it made when the glass frame shattered on the floor.

He adjusted his face into a mask of malicious superiority and left his private office, paging his assistant at his public desk once in the outer room of his administrative suite.

"Get me the Surveillance Commander."

 

Three glasses clinked together, foam sloshing over the side, and for the first time in his life, Gavin tasted beer.

To his credit, he didn’t spit it out.

They were at a bar of Lindsay’s choice on the side of town closest to the sea and the Gym.

Lindsay was in the middle of one of her many exciting stories, and Gavin was drinking it all in with childlike wonder.

They appeared to be in a part of town populated with League officials, none outranking Lindsay, and so she was free from the semi-fame she might experience in a more bustling part of town, all the while still being treated with the respect she deserved.

Their server brought out another round of drinks before any of them had a chance to even notice they were running low, and Lindsay smiled widely at the sight.

"This is great," Lindsay beamed. "I never get to do stuff like this, it’s always official League business and blah blah blah."

"I still can’t believe we’re hanging out with a Gym Leader," Gavin murmured under his breath.

"What, none of the rest of them took you out for a night on the town?"

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t let her tease you, Gavin, she knows they didn’t.”

Lindsay batted her eyes playfully in Gavin’s direction and Michael’s face flushed hot at the unexpected and irrational stab of jealousy.

When Lindsay turned back to him and winked, his shoulders dropped as he realized he’d fallen right into her trap.

Gavin just smiled down at his hands.

It had been an overwhelming couple of days.

Gavin did sort of wish he’d been allowed to slink back to the Inn room and let Michael and Lindsay go on ahead, but was steadily becoming glad he’d tagged along.

It was good to hear Michael laugh. And he really liked Lindsay.

There hadn’t been any sign of Team Rocket yet, and Gavin was finally starting to let his guard down in the huge, intimidating city. Lindsay had guided them through the bustling streets and up through the glass-covered enclosed walkways up to the trendy establishment they were now sitting in. And even though Gavin didn’t feel at _home_ exactly in a League building, it was obvious how comfortable both Michael and Lindsay were. And that was enough to let Gavin allow himself to relax.

"Honestly, I doubt any of the cities you’ve visited so far would even _have_ a place like this. Anywhere else and I wouldn’t be able to hang out with the two of you, not with how public your movements are. _Everyone_ knows you’ll be challenging me soon. The media isn’t allowed to snap pictures of us in here but out in the public this would be front page news.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s fucking bullshit. Geoff never told me I’d lose all my damn privacy when this all started.”

Lindsay just shrugged. “It’s something we all figure out sooner of later, us in the League. The Gym Leaders aren’t exactly front page news, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t recognized out on the street when we’re just trying to shop or grab a bite to eat. We’re seen as an unofficial authority in matters that have nothing to do with Pokemon or the League. It’s not a responsibility any of us asked for when we signed up,” Lindsay took a generous swig of her beer, smiling at the way the alcohol warmed her brain and smoothed over her nerves that otherwise were constantly frayed from the pressures of her work. “At first it doesn’t seem fair. But then you realize that people need others they can look up to. It’s comforting to know that there’s someone to turn to if you need help, someone with the authority to fix your problem. When you start to think of it like that, it becomes an honor.”

Michael flushed a bit, raising his drink to his lips as he mulled Lindsay’s words over. He wasn’t sure he’d consider the way everyone wanted to pry into the nature of his friendship with Gavin an _honor_.

"I’ve never really thought about it like that before," Gavin mused aloud.

Michael raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. It wasn’t like Gavin to just pipe up like that with someone he wasn’t familiar with, especially not a Gym Leader, even if she was such a good friend of Michael’s. He took a quick glance to Gavin’s beer and hid a smirk. It was almost gone, and wasn’t exactly in a small glass to begin with.

His thoughts wandered to other examples of alcohol bringing down Gavin’s inhibitions from the night before and immediately regretted it as he blushed and shifted around uncomfortably in his chair.

"Like what?" Lindsay asked, and Michael gratefully took their conversation as an excuse to get himself back under control, suddenly flustered and squirming in his seat at the memory of everything they’d done.

"Just about how Gym Leaders find their way becoming part of the local government-"

Michael tuned it all out, taking the opportunity of Gavin’s attention being focused on Lindsay to look at him like he couldn’t have otherwise. Michael didn’t often have the opportunity to just _stare_ at Gavin, to admire his features.

Gavin’s gaze shifted slightly and caught him doing it, but his response was simply to smile and take a drink to hide the way he was blushing with pleasure.

Michael did the same.

A week ago, Michael might have burned with shame. Now it just filled him with a warm, pleasant sensation, looking forward to being able to get him alone.

_Maybe Lindsay’s right_ , Michael thought to himself with a smile, finishing off his first beer and starting on the second that had already been brought to the table. _Maybe I’m not giving Gavin enough credit_.

Still though, he didn’t just want to assume. That Gavin was- his boyfriend.

Michael swallowed hard.

_I just need to ask him. I should have asked him last night_.

Michael’s sudden yearning to get Gavin alone manifested as a dull ache in his chest. He really _did_ want to hang out with Lindsay, and he wanted Gavin to get to know her-

Michael buckled down on his emotions. He could wait. He’d waited this long.

The beer helped.

The level of stress went down a notch after that, and all three of them seemed to conclude at the same moment that they were absolutely starving.

Michael’s attention and focus was on the food both during the ordering process up until it arrived. All the while, Gavin and Lindsay were chatting and Michael felt- good. Really good. The sort of “good” that Gavin seemed to be able to conjure up. Chili cheese fries and hot wings then became the center of his universe, ignoring the way Lindsay teased him about his table manners and rolled her eyes with a wide smile.

Michael almost jumped out of his skin when Gavin shyly placed his hand over Michael’s knee under the table.

_Yeah, I’m gonna talk to him tonight_.

Lindsay waved off both Michael and Gavin’s protests when the check was dropped off and she picked it up.

"You’re both dirty circuit travelers and I’ve got the job to pay for this. Besides," Lindsay grinned maliciously, winking in Michael’s direction. "This will be the last favor I do you for the foreseeable future. I won’t be pulling any punches when you coming knocking at my door during office hours for a badge."

Michael could feel his chest tightening in excitement and anticipation. They were officially settled into the city. It was time start preparing himself for challenging the Gym. He’d need a day or so and anything after that would be prolonging the inevitable. And after beating Lindsay he’d be halfway to the Obsidian Plateau.

It seemed like just the day before he’d been badge-less and furious and covered in dirt and grime outside Free’s Nursery.

"It’s not just him you’ll be facing," Gavin retorted to Lindsay with an alcohol-induced boost of confidence, smiling with reddened cheeks. "He’s got the best damn breeder in the region helping him out."

Michael’s eyes went a little wide, both surprised and pleased at Gavin’s attitude.

Lindsay’s eyes narrowed in satisfaction, her lips curling into a predatory smile. “So I’ve heard. I’ll be greatly looking forward to it.”

 

"Lindsay is _fantastic_.”

Michael beamed. “Well I’m glad you like her.”

"How could I not? She’s everything a Gym Leader should be! She’s wonderful!"

Michael laughed, closing the door of their Inn room behind him. “Gavin, you’re drunk.”

"So are you," Gavin countered, not denying it, pivoting on his toes and almost falling against Michael, who had been walking towards him.

"I was sort of worried you’d be jealous-" Michael started to say, immediately regretting it as Gavin’s eyes went wide, surprised by the comment. He winced, followed by a long sigh, figuring that since he’d already opened his mouth he might as well use it as an opener for the subject he’d wanted to bring up anyways.

Gavin seemed a little startled, but not upset, and Michael took that as his chance.

"I think we need to talk."

Gavin’s previously carefree expression sobered and his face went neutral. Michael didn’t let himself stop and think, he just went forward with it.

"About us."

Gavin paled and Michael sighed in frustration.

"It’s not a bad thing. At least- I don’t think it is."

Gavin just waited, and Michael seethed internally in frustration at his inability to determine Gavin’s sudden discomfort.

"Just- fuck I’m stupid. Are we dating?"

Gavin blinked.

Michael wanted to slam his own face into a wall until he died.

The corner of Gavin’s lip quirked up a bit. “Wouldn’t- wouldn’t one of us have to ask the other one out first?” The playful drunken blush returned to his face.

_Oh, and us doing what we’ve been doing doesn’t count as_ -

Michael cut his own pity party short.

Maybe it didn’t.

Michael had been going so out of his way as to _not_ assume anything that it had never occurred to him that Gavin might be doing the exact same thing.

Michael’s eyes slid closed, letting out his breath in what he hoped was a controlled exhale.

"Would- you want me to do that?"

Gavin’s eyes went wide, and despite the bewildered expression he wore, he still laughed.

"Are you- are you asking me if I’d be okay with you asking me out?"

Michael winced. Again.

"Sort of?"

Gavin’s eyebrow arched, and Michael forced himself to develop more of a spine.

"Alright then, fuck it. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Well don’t look so bloody pissed off when you ask me-"

Michael could feel the blood rising to his face but Gavin just pressed a hand against his shoulder and cut off any frustrated outburst that might have followed.

"I’m just-" Gavin laughed. "I thought you were about to tell me to sod off just now. The fact that you think I’d be against us- you know. Just- sorry, I know I’ve had a bit to drink-"

Michael’s concerns quickly melted away, his arms raising to wrap around Gavin’s waist in support as the other man took a step forward and stumbled into him.

"Is that a yes?" Michael laughed, his lips pressed against Gavin’s ear, taking a few steps backwards as he counterbalanced against Gavin leaning against his chest.

"So-" Gavin breathed, trembling slightly under Michael’s hands, not directly answering the question, "You’re not embarrassed about me?"

The backs of Michael’s legs connected with the foot of the room’s big, plush bed and he let himself fall back against the mattress, bringing Gavin down on top of him in the process.

"No," Michael murmured. He wanted to object, to protest, to ask how Gavin could even ask such a question. But he knew how. He knew that he’d always blushed angrily whenever their status had been questioned in public. He knew that he’d chosen his words poorly whenever he’d complained about the gossip. He should have assured Gavin - his sweet, innocent Gavin - that he’d been annoyed at the intrusiveness of strangers, not at _him_. And he hadn’t.

But he still could.

"No," Michael repeated, smiling at the way Gavin gasped and braced his arms forward clumsily to keep from falling down hard on top of Michael, "I’m not."

It was a bit of a role reversal, and Michael swallowed hard at the sight of Gavin bearing down over him, the heat and press of his body, the way his lips were so close-

Michael tilted his head up and caught Gavin’s lips in a tender kiss that quickly melted into something much deeper, groaning at the feeling of Gavin involuntarily grinding his hips forward.

Gavin pulled back after a moment with a gasp, biting down hard on his lower lip as Michael felt his lower body pressing against his own.

"I was worried," Gavin breathed. "I mean, not _that_ worried, but still-“

Michael smiled and cut him off, pressing a finger up against his lips. He knew Gavin was still a little drunk and would probably ramble for on quite some time in that vein.

"I did a shit job showing it. But no, I’m not embarrassed about you. I _do_ wish _other_ people would mind their own damn fucking business, but I guess that’s just gonna be something I need to get used to.”

Michael waited a moment to let Gavin drink it all in, the implications of his words and the conclusion of where their conversation was going.

"So…" Gavin said slowly, the corners of his lips rising up into a flustered smile as he formed the words. "You’re my boyfriend?"

The grin was contagious and Michael smiled back, in that same nervous, excited way. “Yeah. Seems that way.”

Gavin was giggling a little and leaning in for another kiss when suddenly his head snapped back up, his face a study in concern.

"Do you think Lindsay will be upset?"

Michael’s expression scrunched up in confusion, snorting. “Why the fuck would she be?”

"Well- just- she’s your friend and she might not approve of me-"

"Gavin," Michael said firmly, laughing a little as he once against silenced Gavin’s attempted protests. " _Gavin_ , shh. Believe me, Lindsay will probably be more relieved than anything. She thinks you’re adorable and shit and she was dying to meet you today. I might as well not have been there. She likes you, Gavin. And she was bugging me all afternoon yesterday when I went to her office about whether or not you and I were “official” or whatever. So now-” Michael smiled, the blush again returning to his face. “I guess I can tell her we are.”

Gavin’s eyes went wide, his lips mouthing out the word ‘oh’ as though the answer he completely surprised him.

"Really now Gavin, you just spent about two hours in her company, did you _really_ think Lindsay didn’t like you _oof_ -”

Michael’s sentence was cut off as Gavin had smirked and leaned back in for an enthusiastic kiss, picking up where he’d left off.

Despite his annoyance at being interrupted, Michael decided not to complain.

” _Michael_ ,” Gavin’s chest tightened as Michael shifted himself back onto the bed so that his legs were no longer hanging off the edge, having consumed just enough liquid courage to crawl after him. “I liked- what we did last night Michael.”

Michael’s skin shivered with electricity at the way Gavin was running his hand down Michael’s chest, boldly palming over the front of his pants. “Oh yeah?” he somehow managed to pant out. “What part?”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed, the corner of his mouth quirking up on one side, and Michael reaffirmed his stance then and there that he thoroughly enjoyed Drunk Gavin. “I liked the part where I was on top,” Gavin replied with a playful tone to his voice, and Michael could feel a cold shiver race up his spine. Subconsciously, he let his thighs part, allowing Gavin to settle between them.

"Oh my _god_ ,” Michael groaned, his eyes going wide as Gavin rolled his body against Michael’s hips. Gavin was biting his lower lip but maintaining eye contact, reaching a hand down to cup under one of Michael’s knees, hiking his leg up around his waist in a reversal of their usual roles.

Michael’s mind swirled in pleasure for a long moment like that, letting Gavin grind against his body, letting him take control. Slowly though, something dark and devious took hold of his thoughts, and the more he tried to shy away from it, the more it persisted. Something he’d been keeping buried, something he thought he’d never have the nerve to ask for, not yet at least. But with the way Gavin was grabbing at his leg and breathing against his neck-

"Gavin, hey- hey, hold up," Michael pulled at the back of his shirt, trying to get his attention. Gavin blinked, waiting for Michael to continue, his hair rustled and face flushed. Michael struggled to articulate the need that was burning away at him. His body was already responding rapidly to Gavin’s ministrations, and he wanted the evening to last. Suddenly self-conscious, Michael smiled nervously as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Gavin’s eyes narrowed wickedly, following suit.

For the first time, Michael found himself completely intimidated by Gavin’s presence. It was more than nerves at the outcome, he couldn’t help but marvel at how _hot_ Gavin had become with an overdue boost in confidence.

He _wanted_ him.

More than that, he wanted to sense how much Gavin wanted him in return.

All during their evening of activities, Michael had been thinking back to the night before, how even after Michael’s own pleasure had been sated, his skin had shivered in delight to watch Gavin rut himself senseless into Michael’s grip, holding onto the headboard for leverage-

He couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to be on a much more intimate receiving end of such passion.

Michael’s face bunched up as he fought to find a suave, sexy way to voice his desires.

"Do you- do you wanna fuck me?"

_Smooth, Michael_.

Gavin seemed to snap out of his own reverie, surprised at the question. Michael’s nerves were soothed in a strange way to see Gavin caught off guard. It made him feel better about his own racing pulse and hesitant longing.

"What… do you mean?" Gavin asked slowly, his voice carefully neutral.

Michael let out a brief huff of frustration, blushing hard at the way Gavin was gonna make him spell it out, apparently.

"You know," he said as his eyes darted to the side. "If you want to, I mean, I’d be okay with that."

"Michael-" Gavin’s expression changed to one of uncertainty, and Michael could tell that he was starting to curl in on himself. "I mean, I’ve never-"

"Yeah, I haven’t either," Michael said quickly, placing the tips of his fingers under Gavin’s chin, not allowing him to shrink away. "If you don’t want to that’s okay-"

"No!" Gavin sputtered, cutting him off. "That is, not ‘no I don’t want to’, but I- are you sure Michael?"

Michael bit down on an irritated retort. Of course he was sure, why would he even have brought it up-

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Michael realized that that was exactly the kind of attitude that had Gavin doubting him in the first place.

"Yeah, I’m sure. I mean, I’ve been thinking about it. A lot," Michael’s ears positively burned as he admitted it all out loud. "I even, uh, I bought. You know. Condoms."

Gavin blinked in silence for a beat.

"You did? When? When we were at the Pokemart? Do they actually sell condoms at the Pokemart?"

"No not at the fucking _Pokemart_ , they don’t sell goddamn condoms at the Pokemart, Gavin,” Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to keep his emotions under control. “I went by a pharmacy. A regular one, like for people and shit. Last night, when I was on my way back. I just didn’t have the balls to bring it up then.”

Gavin’s face was starting to lose it’s shocked appearance, shifting into something a little more curious and anticipatory. “So you’ve… thought about this, yeah?”

Michael nodded, and the next thing he knew, Gavin’s mouth was crushed back against his, Gavin’s hands wandering greedily up Michael’s sides, through his hair, sliding down around his wrists, touching every part of his body he could reach. Michael’s back arched up by it’s own will, gasping for breath as soon as Gavin gave him an opening to do so. Gavin seemed to take that as an invitation to pick back up where he’d left off before, rolling his hips forward. It was friction but it wasn’t _enough_ and Michael whined in the back of his throat for more.

"You sure about this?"

Michael’s temper spiked, flavored with equal parts lust and frustration. “Will you fucking _get on with it?_ ”

Gavin arched an eyebrow and Michael shivered a bit at the _look_ he received.

Gavin’s voice was low, husky. “Why don’t you go get what you bought, yeah?”

Michael swallowed hard, but put on his best game face as he slid off the bed and made the short trip across the room to reach his supply pack, rustling through it, forcing himself to ignore the fact that he was naked while doing so.

Gavin certainly raised his eyebrows at the sight of the small bottle of lubricant Michael had brought back to the bed along with the box of condoms, but chose not to comment on it.

Again, silently this time, Gavin’s eyes locked with Michael’s, wanting to confirm Michael’s consent one last time. Michael just gave him a slight nod, and tried not to wince too hard at the sound of Gavin popping the bottle open.

Gavin’s fingers were cold and slick against Michael’s skin, and he shivered both at the touch and the knowledge of what would come next.

Michael was about to tell Gavin to be generous with the lubricant, but he apparently knew that much already, at least, getting a feel of the slick substance on his fingers. Michael’s eyes scrunched tight as Gavin carefully worked his way inside, but the sensation wasn’t as strange as he’s assumed. It didn’t exactly feel _bad_ , just- different. Maybe a little uncomfortable. Gavin was going slow, being careful, and yet still Michael couldn’t help but shift his hips and squirm. And when he did, inadvertently causing the tip of Gavin’s finger to brush against a certain spot inside him-

Michael’s surprised half-gasp-half-moan caught Gavin so off guard that he almost stopped and withdrew, but Michael shook his head as articulately as he could, reaching for Gavin’s arm to hold him still. “There-” he panted, his whole body trembling. “Right _there_ , just keep doing that-“

Gavin wasn’t quite reaching the spot, so Michael shifted his hips about until once again the contact was made, grinding them down wantonly.

Michael was barely aware of the desperate whining noises he was making, his eyes fluttering closed, groaning with approval as Gavin added a second finger alongside the first. Michael’s dick was painfully hard, but all of his attention was on maintaining the pressure to his prostate, racing after a pleasure he hadn’t even known he’d wanted before.

All the discomfort and awkwardness had melted away, and Michael moved his body rhythmically along with Gavin, panting, arching his back off the mattress as Gavin carefully added a third. All Michael could think about in that moment was what it would feel like to have Gavin inside him, to share the pleasure with him, to grab at each other as they moved-

” _Gavin_ -" Michael begged, a desperate edge flavoring his voice. He lifted his gaze, whimpering at the arousal and need he could see clearly in Gavin’s eyes. "Come _on_ , please-“

Giving his fingers one last _curl_ , drawing an inarticulate moan out of Michael, Gavin withdrew, his gaze falling to the box Michael had brought over to the bed. Michael could see Gavin’s chest rising and falling rapidly as he pulled out a wrapped condom, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he turned it over in his fingers. His hands were shaking as he ripped it open, blushing hard, carefully rolling it onto himself.

With an anxious gulp, Michael let his legs spread further apart, watching Gavin’s every move, able to hear his pulse in his ears as Gavin positioned himself between his thighs.

Michael kept waiting for Gavin to move, and after a few nerve-wracking moments, Michael leaned forward to catch Gavin’s mouth in a sultry kiss. He wanted more of that feeling, wanted to feel Gavin’s cock drag against the spot that made stars explode behind his eyes.

"Come on," Michael breathed, and with a choked groan, Gavin bucked his hips forward, thrusting into Michael’s body.

” _Fuck!_ " Michael cried out, unprepared for the sensation, of the way Gavin’s dick felt impossible huge inside him, and it was too much, _too much_ , he couldn’t get air into his lungs and his mouth hung open in shock.

His arms rose to wrap around Gavin’s shoulders, clutching at him, burying his face into Gavin’s shoulders with his eyes scrunched tight. Seconds ticked by that felt like centuries. Michael soon became of the way Gavin was shivering, trembling, holding himself still within Michael, resisting the instinctive urge to thrust.

Slowly, Michael’s shoulders began to relax, easing up his death grip on Gavin, forcing himself to try and breathe. He reached between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around his neglected cock. The jolt of pleasure it gave him caused his hips to arch in such a delicious way, and before he knew it, Michael was grinding down onto Gavin’s dick with the same enthusiasm as he had been minutes ago with his fingers.

” _Fuck yeah, fuck me right there, come on, fucking come on Gavin, fuck me_ -”

Even after Gavin braced a hand behind Michael’s head on the bed’s wooden backboard and set about doing just that, Michael continued to beg for more.

Nothing mattered in that moment. Not the League, not the next Gym, not Team Rocket, none of it. Every single thought unrelated to Gavin and the pleasure between them blissfully drifted away. Michael’s hands ran their way down Gavin’s shoulders to his forearms to his wrists, then down his sides and finally his hips, pulling at them encouragingly, lifting his backside off the mattress to make sure Gavin kept hitting that spot-

Gavin was barely making any noise compared to Michael, who was letting expletives fall from his lips without conscious thought, turning his head to the side to bury into the pillow beneath him.

"Michael, I don’t know how much longer I can, _ah_ -“

Michael forced his eyes open, forced his head forward again, glancing up at Gavin’s strained expression.

"How does it feel?" Michael breathed, letting one of his hands drift back to his cock. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, and from the sounds of it, neither could Gavin.

"Michael, I _can’t_ , Michael I’m-“

"Yeah?" Michael’s grip tightened around his own shaft, stroking himself along with Gavin’s rhythm, a rhythm that was becoming less and less stable with each passing second. "You gonna come, hmm?"

Michael hadn’t even finished his sentence before Gavin was doing just that, his movements erratic, breath coming shorter and faster, his body wire tight and then- release.

Gavin’s voice broke as he cried out. Michael watched in detached awe at the way his face contorted, eyes closed, lips parted. He could feel Gavin’s pulse deep within his own body.

As the waves of pleasure seemed to finally recede, based on Gavin’s expression, Michael quickened the pace of his own hand, barely needing any increased stimulation before he too was writhing in ecstasy from his climax, unprepared for the doubled pleasure of coming with Gavin’s cock still pressed against his prostate.

It felt like hours before either of them spoke, but it couldn’t have been more than a handful of minutes.

"You okay?"

Gavin was the one to ask the question, and Michael’s response to was take a deep breath and chuckle as he let it out again.

"Yeah, you could fuckin’ say that."

After another moment, Gavin returned the breathless laughter, carefully withdrawing from Michael’s body and collapsing onto his back.

"Have you ever done that before?"

Michael normally might have been embarrassed by the question, but right then and there he was too relaxed to become self conscious, replying genially.

"You mean with another guy? Or just, ever?"

"Either," Gavin replied.

Michael chuckled quietly again before answering. “No, to either. You?”

With an embarrassed smile, Gavin shook his head. “Same, yeah.”

"What, really? With Cobbleton right there and all?"

"I told you I didn’t go into the city much."

"But still, surely you had to go sometimes, no one ever, you know- asked you out?"

Gavin rolled his eyes, his cheeks already flushed from exertion and orgasm. “Nah. Never seemed like a priority. What about you though, star of the Academy, living in a busy metropolis like Lazuli City.”

It was Michael’s turn to blush a bit. “I was always too busy with my training. Besides, I never met someone I was into like that.”

Gavin smiled, waggling his eyebrows playfully in Michael’s direction. “Until now.”

Michael smiled back. “Yeah. Until now.”

As much as Michael didn’t feel like moving from his comfortable position, he certainly didn’t want to fall asleep messy only to wake up later cold and uncomfortable. _Besides_ , he told himself. _The bed is way too nice for that_.

Reluctantly, both of them crawled out of bed and tossed their dirty clothes aside, washing themselves off before finally climbing back into it. It was becoming normal now to have Gavin snuggle up against him before falling asleep. Michael’s arm looped easily around Gavin’s waist, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

It wasn’t long before Gavin drifted off, but Michael lay awake for a bit longer, thinking ahead, to the next day and the training that would begin. The Redstone Towers were a wealth of resources that Michael now had at his fingertips, and he would need every edge, every clever idea he could come up with to beat Lindsay.

Not just his own clever ideas though, he realized. Gavin’s as well. Gavin was promised in front of Lindsay herself to help Michael prepare. They’d been working together all along, but now they were solidly and inarguably a team.

The thought made Michael smile.

Boyfriend.

Gavin was his _boyfriend_.

The word no longer held the mocking sting that Ray had somehow managed to give it. Now it felt warm and _right_.

Michael’s arm around Gavin tightened.

His lips were still curved in a peaceful smile as he finally drifted into sleep.


End file.
